Vidas Cruzadas
by Lorelai-K
Summary: [IchiRukia]Han pasado siete años desde Aizen. ¿Dónde estan Rukia y los demás shinigamis?.
1. Prólogo

"¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?... cinco… Cinco largos años… ¿Dónde está?". Pensó mientras se preparaba una taza de café, eran las seis y media de la mañana, y como siempre, había vuelto a tener una pesadilla, nunca se acordaba de ellas, simplemente recordaba la sensación de malestar. Las dichosas pesadillas siempre le recordaban a ella, a esa sensación de impotencia, no la pudo detener. Pero prometió que volvería. Y él sigue en el mismo sitio, esperando, pacientemente esperando.

Las clases comenzaban a las nueve, así que decidió ducharse y seguir leyendo el libro que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños sus amigos, no le gustaba nada, pero un regalo era un regalo. Aburrido, miro al armario, abierto, Kon estaba durmiendo. "Ese pesado nunca pierde la esperanza –pensó- en cambio yo, creo que ya es hora de olvidar, he sido demasiado paciente". Se volvió de espaldas a su armario y se quedó dormido, nadie le despertó y por un día, faltó a clase.

Durante los dos años siguientes, se balanceo entre la tristeza y la desesperanza, todos los días hacía por olvidarse de una vida que ya no era suya. Hasta que un día por fin, lo consiguió. Lo que no pudo nunca conseguir, es que Kon perdiera la esperanza, y así, de vez en cuando, podía acordarse de ella.

1


	2. Al arder la rama

Aquella mañana transcurrió como de costumbre, clases y más clases. Al salir de la universidad sus amigos le estaban esperando, habían programado una comida, ya que la mayoría eligió una carrera diferente, no podían verse todo lo que ellos quisieran. Le esperaban en un banco del jardín, casi todos se reían de alguna tontería, salvo Chad que estaba pensativo, tan pensativos como él. Hoy se cumplían siete años, según las cuentas de Kon, pero no eran muy fiables, ninguno lo había olvidado, pero ninguno quería hablar de ello. En el parque le esperaban Inoue, Ishida y Chad, todos tenían sus facultades cerca, y quedaron antes para ir juntos al restaurante donde les esperaba el resto del grupo.

Se detuvo un instante al ver una silueta conocida, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que guiñó los ojos para no equivocarse. Tenía razón, inconfundible como siempre, estaba allí mirándolo directamente a él. Así que decidió acercarse a sus amigos y preguntarles si estaba loco, o si debería tomar menos café. Pero no hizo falta, ya se habían dado cuenta de quien se encontraba a tan pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Es…? –Preguntó a cualquiera que quisiera contestarle.

-Sí. –Respondió un muchacho con gafas que apretaba fuertemente una carpeta.

-Pues vamos. –Dijo mientras, se acercaba a la figura que cada vez se hacía más nítida, todos le siguieron, como hipnotizados, la mayoría ya habían perdido la esperanza de volverle a ver y otros, simplemente parecían despertar a una pesadilla.

-Hola. –Secamente y sin esperar un caluroso saludo. –He esperado hasta que vosotros me vierais, no sabía bien como sería este ¿reencuentro?. –El muchacho del pelo rojo, estaba lleno de tatuajes, muchos más de los que ellos recordaban.

-Renji…

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros. ¿Cómo os va la vida?.

-¿Cómo que "como nos va la vida"? hace años que esperamos una noticia vuestra, un aviso, algo. –Dijo Ichigo, con un puño amenazando al chico de los tatuajes.

-¡No es culpa mía! Yo sólo sigo ordenes. –contestó abalanzándose como un loco al muchacho.

Una discusión absurda continuó ante los ojos del resto del grupo, la mayoría pensaban "siempre igual" o "no han cambiado". Siete años y todavía se comportaban como chiquillos.

-¡Basta! – Ishida los separó sin contemplaciones. –Renji, explícate ¿para que has venido?.

-Aquí no puedo, ¿podríamos ir a un sitio más apartado? A un lugar tranquilo.

Decidieron, a regañadientes, ir a casa de Inoue, nadie quería ir, ya que ella, muy amablemente había decidido hacer la comida, y ni los años, ni la experiencia, podían hacer mejorar su sentido del gusto. Así, Renji, Ichigo, Ishida y Chad se encaminaron a casa de Inoue. Llamaron para disculparse con el resto de sus amigos que les esperaban para comer. La conversación era demasiado privada. Y el enfado no se hizo de esperar ¿qué era tan importante para que ellos no pudieran ir?

Pasaron por un supermercado para que Inoue comprará lo que ella creyera conveniente, y para desgana de todos fueron cosas demasiado dispares. En silencio pagaron, y en silencio se dirigieron a su casa. Cada uno pensaba en la situación, tan atípica, tan poco esperada.

-¡Judías verdes con mantequilla, guisantes y una base de bizcocho, es rápido y una de mis especialidades! Que lástima que no hubieran caracoles… –grito entusiasmada la muchacha- Pero, no importa. ¡Os va a encantar! –La mayoría asintió con la cabeza, pero ella estaba tan entusiasmada por tal número de comensales que no se percató de la desgana general.

Comieron poco y mal, dirigiéndose en escasas ocasiones la palabra, sólo Inoue estaba encantada con sus manjares. Hasta que llegó la hora del café, cuando ya por fin era tiempo de saber qué había pasado.

-¿Y bien?.-Rompió el hielo Ishida, mirando al shinigami de los tatuajes.

-La situación, -Renji suspiró antes de continuar y miró su taza acordándose de algo- es complicada. Cuando volvimos a la Sociedad de Almas, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, la mayoría de los Tenientes de los Capitanes fugados ascendieron salvo Hinamori, estaba tan afectada, que nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma. Me ofrecieron el puesto de Capitan de la quinta división, pero lo rechacé. Rukia ascendió a Teniente de su división. Y todo volvía a la ser igual que antes. –En ese instante miró a Ichigo, que estaba muy interesado en la conversación.– Luego me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.- El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, y sin más continuó la narración.- No se bien cuantas veces pedimos volver aquí, con vosotros, y otras tantas nos lo denegaron, éramos Tenientes y nuestro trabajo estaba allí, no había nada tan importante como para volver –suspiró.- Pero una noche, hace menos de seis meses, tras volver del campo de entrenamiento de la división trece Rukia desapareció, estuvo perdida durante días. No hubo rastro de ella durante ese tiempo, parecía que había desaparecido sin dejar huella. Pero una tarde volvió, con heridas, y balbuceando cosas extrañas.

-¿Kuchiki-san se encuentra mejor? –Interrumpió asustada Inoue.

-No sabría decirte bien, ahora está… ausente… dice cosas incoherentes, sobre Shiba Kaien, el anterior Teniente en su puesto. Las cosas han empeorado, desde que varias personas han dicho verlo merodeando la casa de los Kuchiki y por las dependencias de Rukia en la división trece. Todos sabemos que tiene que ser mentira, o una alucinación. Pero los testimonios son de personas respetadas, no se puede dudar de ellos abiertamente.

-¿Exactamente para que has venido Renji?.- Preguntó Ishida, sin saber bien para que los necesitaba.

-Para que volváis a la Sociedad de Almas.

3


	3. Las estrellas ardieron tambien

Al acabar la comida, nadie estaba realmente seguro de querer ir. Sí, Rukia era su amiga, pero muchos sentimientos encontrados se volvían en contra de volver a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo no dijo ni una sola palabra desde el relato de Renji –al igual que Chad-, hasta que se despidió, junto a él, en la puerta de Inoue. El resto de amigos se quedaron en casa de la muchacha para deliberar la situación.

-Vamos, tengo que hablar contigo. –Dijo el chico de los tatuajes.

-Bien, ¿A dónde?. -Contestó el pelirrojo.

-A tu casa, si decides venir, cuanto antes mejor.

Durante el camino, Renji preguntó a Ichigo sobre su vida durante este largo tiempo, ninguno quiso tocar otro tema hasta estar seguros de que no les escuchaba nadie. Ambos tenían demasiadas cosas que contarse, pero en el fondo sólo les importaba una, siempre habían sido protectores con Rukia, y ella les preocupaba, quizá más de lo que recordaban. Aún así intentaron contarse en el breve camino a casa lo más relevante de estos siete años –según las inexactas cuentas de Kon- de separación. Una vez llegaron, saludaron y se instalaron, empezó la conversación que tanto había esperado Kurosaki.

-Ella querría que supieras esto Ichigo. –Se sentó en el suelo de la habitación del muchacho, apoyado en su armario, sin ánimo para mirarle directamente a la cara.- En todo momento quiso volver, ver como os iba. Pero las constantes negativas le desanimaban, sobre todo, por saber que no podría quedarse aquí, ella no pertenece a este mundo, y quizás su vuelta, durante un tiempo reducido hubiese sido peor.

-¿Qué razones os daban para no dejaros, Renji?

-Excusas, simples y puras excusas, ambos sabíamos quien se encontraba detrás de todo: Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Claro… siempre seremos enemigos para él.

-No creo que sea eso, hace tiempo que te tolera, es el hecho de dejar a Rukia en peligro lo que más le preocupa –"o eso espero" pensó Renji- tras su vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas, se negó a que ascendiera a Teniente, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ella me comentó que sólo quería evitarle riesgos, que no había más intención en sus actos. Pero era desesperante.

-Estoy convencido de que algo podríais hacer. En algún momento podríais habernos mandado un mensaje, algo… Si no pudo paralizar el ascenso de Rukia a Teniente, ¿cómo pudo hacer para que no pudieseis venir? No tiene sentido Renji, y lo sabes. –Se levantó nervioso-. No quiero más excusas, dime…

-No te puedes imaginar su estado actual, Ichigo. -El Shinigami le interrumpió, se notaba su preocupación, no paraba de apretar sus manos. Por fin pudo mirarle directamente a los ojos, y sin más se levantó y se decidió a contarle todo lo que sabía.- No he querido contarlo todo delante del resto, no se cómo racionarían al saber el verdadero alcance de la situación. –Se paró un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- Para empezar, sólo el Capitán Ukitake sabe que estoy aquí, decidimos que era una buena opción, ya que, por el estado de Rukia, siempre hay alguien a su lado, este despierta o dormida. Pero hace unas noches, todo cobró un extraño sentido para nosotros, no era lo que esperábamos… -Continúo con su narración.- El Capitán del escuadrón número trece estaba junto a ella, no es lo habitual, pero ¡menos mal que estaba él y no otra persona!. –Suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Como Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Desde luego, pasa mucho tiempo con ella, pero de noche siempre suele haber alguien de su escuadrón, o Hanatarou que también esta muy pendiente, le han asignado este caso, creo que lo pidió él, aprecia mucho a Rukia.

-Bien, pero ¿qué paso esa noche, Renji?. –Preguntó Ichigo muy interesado.

-Entre sueños, pareció decir que había venido a verte, no sabemos si deliraba o si era verdad, pero mantenía una conversación contigo, estaba agitada y empezó a gritar que volvería que no te dejaría más, ni a ti, ni a los demás. El Capitan Ukitake tuvo que despertarla para que nadie más se enterara de ese sueño, y desde entonces, sólo Hanatarou duerme con ella, es de confianza. –En ese instante cogió al muchacho del cuello de la camiseta.- ¿Ha venido? ¿Es cierto? .

-No. –Contestó mientras se separaba bruscamente del hombre tatuado.- Tu mismo lo has dicho, deliraba. Desde que os fuisteis, nunca más la he vuelto a ver. Sólo fue un sueño Renji, una pesadilla.

-Pero en varias ocasiones se ha vuelto a repetir, cada vez menos, eso es cierto, pero no tenemos otra pista acerca de lo que le pasa. Así que por eso estoy aquí, quizás viéndoos reaccione. –Ichigo no se movió, no hizo ningún movimiento, ningún signo que le decantará. Renji no lo soportó más.-¡Quiere volver por ti! ¿No te das cuenta? Y ahora está… ¡Y tu sigues pensándote si ir con ella o no! ¡Que estúpida ha sido! ¿Cómo pudo pensar que tu la ibas a estar esperando?. –No parecían palabras de reproche, sino algo que había estado pensado durante mucho tiempo y por fin salía a la luz. Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta. –Te espero en el Almacén de Urahara****a las once, como ya os he dicho antes, sino aparecéis lo sentiré mucho, sobre todo por Rukia.

Y se fue, dejando a un Ichigo perplejo, que se tumbó en su cama, pensativo, no podía imaginar a Rukia en ese estado. ¿Qué le había pasado? Taciturno y desconcertado miraba al techo sin saber bien que hacer. "Son muchos años" se repetía, "pero es Rukia" se volvía a decir, "tengo otra vida, donde ella ya no cabe", le reprochaba su conciencia, "pero yo quiero que entre"….

-¡Ichigooooooooooooo! –Kon se tiró encima de él como una plancha y se sentó en su pecho.- ¿Hablabais de nee-san? –El pequeño peluche se había escondido en su armario, escuchando toda la conversación.

-Sí, Kon. Hablabamos de nee-san.

-¿Vas a ir verdad? ¡Yo quiero ir y ayudar a nee-san! ¡Seguro que me ha echado de menos!. -Los ojos de Kon brillaban entusiasmado.

-No se que voy a hacer Kon, pero aunque fuera, tu no puedes venir, te quedarías aquí, para que nadie sospechara.

-¡Yo salvaré a nee-san! Y tú no podrás impedirlo. –Gritó Kon señalando a Ichigo, mientras éste se limitaba a darse la vuelta e ignorar al león de peluche.- ¡Yo quiero a nee-san! ¡Yo quiero a nee-san!. -Kon se quejó durante un rato, hasta que vio que era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión al muchacho, se cansó y se tumbó en el suelo pensativo.

A las ocho y media, Ichigo tuvo una llamada de Inoue, todavía estaban todos en su casa y sólo faltaba él. Aún no habían tomado una determinación y querían saber que opinaba. Se dirigió sin pensar mucho a casa de la muchacha, por el camino no paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Renji.

-Bienvenido Kurosaki-kun. –Inoue abrió la puerta, pero no tan contenta como de costumbre.

Al pasar, todos le miraron expectantes, le ofrecieron algo de beber, se sentó en el suelo junto a Chad, y esperando a que alguien rompiera ese desagradable silencio, comenzó a beber algo que no acertaba adivinar bien que era.

-Bueno Kurosaki, ¿tu que has decidido? –Ishida preguntó, mientras se ponía bien sus gafas.

-Aún nada claro ¿y vosotros?.

-Kurosaki-kun, parece claro que nos necesitan, Abarai-Kun no fue muy explícito, no se realmente que vamos a hacer otra vez en la Sociedad de Almas, pero yo sigo diciendo que Kuchiki-san es mi amiga, y yo sí iría, aunque sólo fuera a verla. –Había pasado el tiempo, y ya estaba todo más o menos aclarado, Inoue seguía mirando con los mismo ojos a Ichigo, cosa que, evidentemente, a Ishida le ponía de los nervios, ya que llevaban un año saliendo. Pero lo que él no lograba entender es que para Inoue, Kurosaki, siempre sería alguien especial.- Quiero volver a verla, esta… ¿enferma?

-Inoue, si tu vas yo voy, pero aún no entiendo que hago yo allí, no es justamente un lugar al que quiero volver. Rukia es un shinigami, y por lo que a mi respecta, no es nadie tan importante. –Un Quincy siempre es un Quincy, pensó tristemente la muchacha.- Hace tanto que no la vemos, ¿quién sabe si todo esto es verdad? Y si simplemente se olvidó de nosotros y ahora nos necesitan y la usan a ella. Uno no se puede fiar de ellos, de su extraña justicia y de su extraña forma de pensar. –Sí, un Quincy siempre sería un Quincy, a nadie le cabía la más mínima duda.

Todos se miraron, y ese incómodo silencio se convirtió en miradas de complicidad, Ishida no sabía mentir, nunca aprendería. Pero una cosa estaba clara: él no quería ir, pero esa no eran las razones. Y tampoco quería que fuera Inoue, también estaba claro, la seguiría al fin del mundo, con tal de que no pasara tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo. En todo este tiempo Chad no dijo nada, haría lo mismo que Ichigo, no cabía la menor duda al respecto, su amistad y su promesa estaban ante todo.

Siguieron deliberando hasta pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando al fin, tomaron una decisión, satisfactoria para unos y poco gustosa para otros, no existía el punto medio en este asunto. Entre olvidar y no olvidar se encontraba todo. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que sus vidas pasaron a ser muy complicadas, y la mayoría no había aprendido de sus errores.

5


	4. Y una vez en calma, me largué

A las once y cinco de la noche, una figura sentada en la puerta del almacén de Uruhara miraba nervioso a la calle. Ni un alma. Nadie paseaba a esas horas por la ciudad y nadie había aparecido a su llamada. Se negaba a creerlo ¿aquellas eran esas personas de las que se despidió hace unos años? Sí que habían cambiado, mucho más de lo que él se hubiese esperado nunca. Seguramente les había pedido demasiado, tantos años desaparecidos, y ahora esto… ¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado? Ir, verla, hablar con ella… no pedía mucho más. Serian horas o días… Aún así Renji todavía tenía esperanzas de que alguien apareciese.

-¿No ha venido nadie? –El tendero apareció de la nada y sacó un abanico de su manga, sentándose al lado del muchacho pelirrojo que cada vez estaba más nervioso. –Era de esperar, –continuó como si nada- son muchos años, Abarai-san. Bien, vamos, esta todo listo.

Y se levantó seguido de Renji, ambos entraron a la tienda, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Era ya demasiado tarde, tenía que volver o alguien sospecharía. Dejó dicho a Uruhara que si alguien atendía a su llamada que lo mandara a la Sociedad de Almas de inmediato, él se encargaría de todo una vez estuvieran allí. Pero eso, tal y como sospechaba el tendero, nunca llegó a ocurrir.

El viaje se hizo de la manera más sigilosa posible, y al llegar, el Teniente, no perdió tiempo y fue directamente al cuartel del escuadrón número trece. Sabia que el Capitán lo esperaría para conocer situación, que no era nada favorable.

-¿Cómo sigue Ukitake-Taichou? –Preguntó Renji, nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Rukia.

-Peor, hoy se ha vuelto violenta, le hemos dado unos calmantes y, ahora como ves, duerme. –Salió de la habitación, dejando a Hanatorou en ella, y esperando a que el muchacho de los tatuajes le siguiera. Así, entró a una habitación contigua, para conocer las noticias.- Y ahora dime tu ¿cómo fue todo?.

-Mal, ninguno ha venido.

-¿Ninguno? –preguntó con cara de sorpresa, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba.- Te mandé sin permiso del Capitán Kuchiki, esperando que así pudiésemos averiguar algo. Espero que no se haya enterado.

-Por mi parte no.

-Lo se, Abarai. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar, no parece que la situación vaya a mejorar.

-¿Hoy ha visto alguien más a Shiba Kaien?

-No, hoy no.

-¿Y la familia Shiba? ¿Saben ellos algo?

-Están tan sorprendidos como nosotros, no saben que pensar. Fue una triste noticia que alguien usara así la memoria de su hermano.

-Entiendo. –Respiró hondo.- Bien –se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- vuelvo a mi división, me estarán esperando.

¿Agresiva? ¿Rukia agresiva? La última vez que la dejó, simplemente decía sandeces y no paraba de mirar por la ventana. Con su mirada perdida, le señaló un árbol, preguntándole si le veía, por instante le pareció ver una silueta, pero de mujer, así que se despidió sin más de su amiga, pensando que estar tanto con ella le iba a volver loco. No podía imaginarse a esa Rukia pegando a nadie, estaba tan tranquila, en paz, hasta parecía contenta, y sólo había estado unas horas fuera, no llegaba a un día ¿cómo era posible ese cambio?. Durante el paseo no paraba de pensar en Ichigo y en los demás, no entendía sus razones, pero ellos no la habían visto así, hablando sola… perdida…

Una alarma le sacó de su pensamientos, venía del escuadrón número trece. Rukia…

-Un helado de guisantes con nata y nueces por encima. –El dependiente de la heladería se quedó algo perplejo- otro de chocolate, y un café. –Se giró para chillar a la mesa, ya que se encontraba en la barra.- ¡Chad! ¿De verdad que no quieres nada?. –El muchacho negó con la cabeza.- Bien, eso es todo, a esa mesa, por favor.

Y por fin, se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigos, no sin antes escuchar murmullos sobre el helado de guisantes con nata y nueces, lo tenían en la carta, pero nunca habían puesto uno, ahora tenían que buscar un helado de guisantes como fuera.

Ichigo se sentó en la mesa a escuchar la conversación que mantenían Inoue e Ishida, algo acerca de un examen. Eran los únicos que habían escogido la misma carrera: enfermería. Se le hacía raro imaginar a Uryuu con bata y siendo amable con los pacientes, era algo que no quería perderse. Cuando al fin la conversación terminó, les trajeron todas las cosas a la mesa, Ichigo se preguntó de donde habían sacado el, según Inoue, riquísimo helado de guisantes. Nunca lo sabría.

-Yo quería invitaros a un helado, para hablar de Kuchiki-san. –Dijo rápidamente Inoue, continuando igual de rápida, estaba nerviosa. –No se si tomamos la mejor decisión.

-Inoue…-Balbuceó Chad.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, la decisión fue la correcta, hace siete años que no sabíamos nada de ellos, y ahora quieren nuestra ayuda. No se la merecen.

-Ishida, ya fuimos a buscarla una vez a la Sociedad de Almas y…

-Y decidió quedarse allí, sí, volvió y durante un tiempo estuvo con nosotros, hasta que se volvió a ir. Lo mires por donde lo mires, ya no es parte de nuestra vida. A mi ella ya no me importa, sólo es una complicación más. –Poniendo énfasis en la última frase, decidió mirar de reojo a Ichigo.

-Pero yo no la puedo dejar así, me arrepiento. Abarai-kun dijo que intentó volver con nosotros pero no la dejaron, cumplía ordenes, ya no era una simple shinigami, era Teniente, no la puedo culpar. –Triste empezó a comer su helado de guisantes, al probarlo sonrió, estaba muy bueno, para ella.

-Que se hubiese escapado. –Le interrumpió algo enfado Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun.

-No le importó que lucháramos con toda la maldita Sociedad de Almas para rescatarla. Ahora que es Teniente, más razón para poder venir, podrá tomar alguna decisión, el Capitán Ukitake le hubiese dejado venir, si lo hubiese intentado realmente. –Agachó la cabeza y miró directamente al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos.- Nos olvidó Inoue, para ellos ya no éramos nadie, sólo cuando nos necesitan nos cuentan historias, pero ya no les creo.

Tras la conversación, cada uno se dirigió a su casa, todos conformes, salvo la muchacha, qué, aunque se había comido un exquisito helado, no dejaba de pensar que estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Ella no podía dejar las cosas así.

Ichigo descansaba en su cama, tras otra discusión con Kon, lo había encerrado en el armario, y le había tapado la boca, últimamente no lo soportaba, sólo sabía decir: "¿Dónde esta nee-san?" o "ve a buscar a nee-san". Insoportable. El sueño tampoco le fue favorable esa noche… otra pesadilla, de las que nunca recordaba. Se despertó repentinamente, hacía algún tiempo que no las tenía. Al abrir los ojos, un figura estaba apoyada en su ventana, mirando al exterior. Era una mujer, pero no eran ni Yuzu, ni Karin ¿cómo había entrado?.

-¡Eh! ¡Tu! No son horas de molestar, mientras duermo no trabajo, mañana te haré un entierro del alma, espérate calladita hasta por la mañana. –Y se dio la vuelta, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-¿Es que no te alegras de verme?

El muchacho se incorporó rápida, e instintivamente le dio a la luz que tenía a su izquierda. Ahora lo tenía claro. Quien sino podría estar en su cuarto a esas horas de la noche.

4


	5. Quiero amancer mañana

Desde la alarma en el cuartel número trece, la Sociedad de Almas era un caos, el incidente de Rukia, la gente que decía ver a Shiba Kaien. Quien más y quien menos se había hecho eco de alguna noticia. Como es normal, habían personas preocupadas y otras… simplemente…

-¡Nemu! ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? No me deja trabajar.

-Al parecer ya se sabe que Kuchiki Rukia ha vuelto a desaparecer, y la están buscando.

-Perfecto. –Dijo entornando los ojos y con tono irónico.- Pues haz que se callen, o te despedazaré otra vez.

Los experimentos del escuadrón número doce cada vez tenían peor resultado, el propio Mayuri Kurotsuchi estaba preocupado, y su actitud era, si cabe, aún más áspera y amenazadora.

La noticia no se hizo de esperar para ningún capitán de los trece escuadrones. Uno a uno fueron enviados a avisar de una situación, realmente especial. Se dividieron en la búsqueda cada uno con una misión, la Sociedad de Almas era demasiado grande y sus habitantes llegaban a ser demasiado cuantiosos como para abarcarlos a todos.

-Kuchiki Taichou, su hermana… ha vuelto a desaparecer.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quiere que salgamos a buscarla? Los escuadrones, octavo, décimo y el número trece, ya la están buscando.

-No es necesario.

-Entendido…

Pasada una semana desde la desaparición de Rukia, parecía imposible volver a encontrarla. Al mes, casi todo el mundo perdió la esperanza, salvo una persona: Abarai Renji. Sino se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas, sólo le quedaba un sitio por buscar: Karakura. Pero, evidentemente, no iba a ser fácil. El problema siempre era el mismo: su Capitán, quería a su hermana, él lo sabía, pero últimamente estaba más ausente y abstraído, nunca le dejaría ir tras de Rukia. No entendía la razón, al fin y al cabo ¿no era su hermana? Los pensamientos, y por ende, los actos de Kuchiki Byakuya suelen ser un misterio para la mayoría de shinigamis. El primer pensamiento de Renji, fue hablar con él, pero lo desechó tan rápido como vino. Finalmente la solución estaba clara, sólo le iba a ayudar quien le había ayudado siempre, desde la primera desaparición de su amiga.

El Capitán Ukitake descansaba en su habitación, otro achaque le había mantenido en cama la mayor parte del día, pero su cabeza seguía funcionando, algo tenia que hacer, sus subordinados eran lo más importante para él, y lo que era peor, algo pasaba en su escuadrón… últimamente parecía que todo giraba en torno a él, sino todo, casi todo. Se levantó de su cama buscando un poco de té que alguien había dejado en su mesilla mientras él descansaba, pensó en lo mucho que agradecía esos gestos y como perdonaban sus interminables ausencias a causa de su enfermedad. Cuando se quedaba solo prefería llevar ropas más cómodas que el traje de Capitán. Ya había anochecido y no esperaba más visita que sus pensamientos, pero algo le hizo reaccionar, alguien se acercaba, mejor dicho, dos personas se acercaban, al instante supo de quien se trataba.

-Capitán y Teniente de la octava división, -dijo mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio- entrando a hurtadillas como ladrones –sonrió y les dejó pasar.- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?.

-Lo de siempre amigo, lo de siempre. –Suspiró.- Pero lo primero es lo primero, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

La conversación continúo en manos de ambos Capitanes, Nanao se limitaba a escuchar la charla atenta, hacía ya varias noches que venían al escuadrón trece, algo estaba pasando, y ellos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados. No sabían realmente cuan grande era el problema, pero de una cosa estaban –casi- seguros, todo comenzó antes de la desaparición de Kuchiki Rukia. Tampoco podían asegurarlo, pero estaban –casi- seguros, de que ella era sólo una pieza, eso sí, una pieza llamativa, de un entramado ¿pero de qué?.

Nanao estaba demasiado atenta en la conversación y se sobresaltó al escuchar un par de armónicos golpes en la puerta, y una voz llamando al Capitán Ukitake. Ambos Capitanes hacía algún tiempo que ya notaban que alguien se acercaba, para ellos no hubo sobresalto alguno.

-¿Es que no te alegras de verme?

El muchacho se incorporó rápida, e instintivamente le dio a la luz que tenía a su izquierda. Ahora lo tenía claro. Quien sino podría estar en su cuarto a las tres de la mañana. Desde luego no un madrugador.

-¡¡Joder Yoruichi! No te esperaba a estas horas por aquí.

-Lo se. –Se sentó a los pies de la cama de Ichigo.- Muchas sorpresas últimamente ¿no?. Ya me han contado lo de Renji.

-No me mires así, hice lo correcto.

-Seguro… sólo llevas ¿Cuanto? ¿Cinco…? ¿Seis…?

-Siete años según las cuentas de Kon. –El muchacho se desperezó, y quiso darle poca importancia al asunto.- Pero sólo él se acuerda de eso.

-Ya veo, ya… -le miró con ojos burlones mientras se dirigía a la ventana- traigo noticias, pero como te importa tan poco me iré. Si quieres saberlo, por informar a Kon, nada más, –se subió a la ventana, mientras se reía- ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Y sin más se fue. Ichigo se quedó perplejo ¿para esto? ¿para irse sin más?. Claro que quería saber, pero su orgullo le impedía ir tras ella. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, mirando fijamente el armario donde se encontraba, atado, Kon. Maldita Yoruichi, aparecer a estas horas para nada, sólo para despertarle, para ella no había límites ni barreras. Alguien debía pararle los pies. Iría mañana para poner a la mujer en su sitio, eso es… sólo para eso.

3


	6. En un hotel sin dramas, esta vez

Apretó sus puños, esta vez sí. Lo iba a conseguir, nadie se lo iba a impedir. Tomo aire, y se recostó por ultima vez en la pared, antes de iniciar su camino, de nuevo el mismo camino. Volvió a pensar en las palabras que le iba a decir, parecían realmente convincentes. Abrió la puerta, el mismo pasillo que veía a diario, andaba por el todos los días, observaba las mismas ventana, pero esta vez, por su nerviosismo, no se paró a mirarlas como hacía normalmente. Había llovido. Los árboles comenzaban a florecer, tras el inmenso frío, el suave calor de una tímida primavera comenzaba a notarse. Pero hoy no, hoy el ambiente era asfixiante, nada le apretaba más que su propia garganta. Tras pasar rápidamente por, lo que parecían, cientos de ventanas, se paró en seco, la estaban esperando, llegaba tarde.

-Ukitake-Taichou.

-Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Estamos solos? –Preguntó con curiosidad.- Yo quería pedir oficialmente…

-Lo se, lo se. Siéntate y tranquilízate. Toma un poco de te. Quiero hablar contigo. –La muchacha se sentó, no pudo seguir las órdenes de su capitán, y estaba más intranquila que antes.- Se a que has venido. Es lo de siempre ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero ya no aceptaré más negativas, Taichou. Estoy cansada, si tengo que dejar mi puesto como teniente, lo haré, sí me castigáis huiré, ya no puedo esperar más. –Le temblaban las manos, pero estaba decidida.

-No te precipites Kuchiki, no hay que llegar tan lejos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con este asunto? –Reflexionó unos instantes.- Hace ya mucho tiempo, y no obtienes resultados ¿nunca te has planteado de donde vienen esas negativas?

-Yo… -Agachó la cabeza, tenía sus sospechas, sus dudas. Desde que Ichigo y los demás fueron a la Sociedad de Almas, había pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Las normas también se habían modificado: un Shinigami sustituto, ryokas admitidos como personas muy importantes para el equilibrio del mundo. Aizen Sousuke y su guerra. Habían cambiado tantas cosas, que no entendía porque a ella, quién había iniciado todo esto, no se le dejaba volver a verlos. Estaba vigilada y lo sabía, la primera vez que intentó mandarles un mensaje, fue el momento en el que supo que el escuadrón número dos, le seguía e informaba de sus movimientos. Despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar al Capitán contándole una historia que ya sabia.

-Es por eso que la familia Kuchiki es tan importante, ellos son los principales seguidores de las buenas costumbres y las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas. Admitirte fue difícil, pero con los años se han alegrado de ello, eres la pequeña de esta familia, y sienten un gran aprecio por ti, Rukia.

-Pero¿Qué tiene que ver esto con volver al mundo de los humanos?

-Mucho. –La miró complaciente¿Cómo no podía verlo?.- Has venido ya demasiadas veces a pedir lo mismo. La primera vez te dije que no había ningún problema, pero al poco tiempo te denegué tu ida. ¿Nunca te has preguntado la razón? –Rukia asintió con la cabeza.- El problema era tu hermano: Kuchiki Byakuya. Siempre que iniciaba una petición, se me denegaba por su culpa, tiene demasiado poder. Yamamoto le tiene un profundo respeto, y todas las negativas venían de él mismo. ¿Entiendes ahora? Hasta se llegó a oponer a tu ascenso, pero nada podía hacer, no se puede meter en el nombramiento de ese cargo.

-Claro… pero no entiendo que me cuente esto ahora.

-Yo no puedo hacer más Rukia. Sólo te queda una opción.

-Entendido.

Tras la conversación, corrió hacia el cuartel del sexto escuadrón, quería pedir explicaciones, y las iba a tener. Su enfado era tal, que no vio a Renji como le chillaba, y le seguía, sólo pensaba en una cosa: aclarar las cosas con su hermano. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del despacho. Vacía. No había nadie dentro. En ese momento apretó su puño fuertemente, pero no notaría el dolor hasta momentos más tarde.

-Si me hubieses escuchado, te hubiera ahorrado el viaje. –Dijo Renji con voz burlona y haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Dónde esta, Renji? –Preguntó mientras su mirada seguía fija en el escritorio vacío.

-No te lo pienso decir, sino me dices qué te pasa.

-No estoy para bromas, Abarai Fukutaichou. Dime donde esta tu Capitán. –Esa respuesta heló al muchacho, pocas veces la había visto tan seria.

-En una reunión con otros capitanes¿Qué ocurre Rukia? Me asustas.

-Problemas familiares. –Se giró y comenzó a andar alejándose nuevamente, pero Renji no la iba a dejar escapar y agarró su brazo.

-Me lo vas a contar, quieras o no.

-Esta bien, sígueme.

Rukia no articuló palabra hasta llegar a su cuartel, a su despacho, allí se sentaron y le contó toda la conversación que había tenido con su Capitán. Renji escuchó callado, no le extrañaba nada lo que estaba escuchando, había escuchado rumores sobre todo lo que estaba contando su amiga, pero nunca se los quiso contar, al fin y al cabo, era su hermano.

-… y la razón por la que no te lo quería contar era porque son problemas familiares, entre mi hermano y yo. Nada más.

-No son solamente problemas familiares Rukia. Yo también he querido volver al mundo de los humanos, y al igual que a ti me han rechazado la proposición¿o acaso no te acuerdas de todas las veces que lo hemos pedido juntos?

-Sí, pero esto es diferente.

-No, a mi también me incumbe, yo también estoy metido en esta historia. No deberías excluirme, como has hecho últimamente con todo. –La muchacha se sorprendió al escuchar los reproches, y su tono se tranquilizó.

-Renji. –Dijo quedamente.- Yo no te excluyo de nada.

-Desde aquella conversación, no has vuelto a ser la misma. Creo que lo aclaramos todo, sino es así, acláramelo tu ahora.

-No quiero volver a discutir eso. –Abarai no quedó conforme, pero respetó su decisión.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Hablar con mi nii-sama. Y sino entra en razón, tomare cartas en el asunto. Esto no se va a quedar así.

Renji se fue, tenía que asimilar mejor toda la información. Rukia pasó todo el día en su despacho terminando unos informes para su Capitán. A media tarde decidió ir a la mansión Kuchiki, y esperar allí a su hermano. Cuando entró un criado le indicó donde se encontraba, en una pequeña salita donde solía leer. Al entrar, comenzó directamente a interrogar a su hermano. Sus contestaciones no fueron lo que ella esperaba, ya que realmente no le dio ninguna.

-Nii-sama, es la última vez que te opones a una de mis decisiones. –Dijo firmemente.- No volveré a estar en esta casa hasta que te replantees la situación y entres en razón. Sabes que no haría esto sino fuera importante para mí. Volveremos a hablar cuando hayas recapacitado. –Se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta sin mirar a un Byakuya atónito.

Enfadada, decidió dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento de su división, tenía que desfogarse, pensar. Estaba decidida, su hermano no regiría más su vida, ya no era una niña a la que debían proteger. Durante el camino, ni tan si quiera observó dos figuras que la seguían atentamente. Al entrar en el campo de entrenamiento notó un fuerte en golpe en su cabeza, y justo antes de desmayarse, vio algo que nunca soñó que pudiese ver otra vez.

-Kaien-dono. –Musitó antes de desvanecerse. Y el aludido sonrió complacido.


	7. Vidas que dejé cruzadas I

Como todos los sábados por la mañana la familia Kurosaki se levantaba un poco más tarde de lo habitual, disfrutaban un poco del día en familia, ya que durante la semana, poco podían verse. Pero esa mañana Ichigo se levantó temprano, no había nadie despierto todavía, les dejó una nota: "Volveré a la hora de la comida". Sólo tomó un café antes de marcharse, sin hacer más paradas, a la tienda de Uruhara.

Ururu y Jinta, estaban peleándose con dos escobas en la puerta. Al ver al muchacho, le indicaron al "pelopincho" que le estaban esperando. Al pasar a la trastienda escuchó voces conocidas, y se sorprendió al escuchar a Inoue entre ellas.

-Se acaba de quedar dormida, por eso he podido venir Uruhara-san, tal y como me dijiste. –Al acabar esa frase, Ichigo entró en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-Kurosaki-san. No te esperábamos tan pronto. –Dijo felizmente Uruhara, ofreciéndole una taza de te.- Hoy has madrugado, ¿tiene algo que ver Yoruichi-san en eso?. –Miró a la muchacha con complicidad y ambos se rieron sin decir más palabras.

-¿Qué es toda esta reunión?. –Refunfuñó Ichigo.

-No te enfades, no te enfades. –Repitió Yoruichi, que todavía seguía riéndose.- ¿Qué has venido para informar a Kon? –Y no tuvo más que soltar otra carcajada, le encantaba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser el muchacho, a ella no se le engañaba con tan poco.

-Ya basta, Yoruichi-san. –Dijo Uruhara, mientras se ponía todo lo serio que podía.- Te explicaré la situación, Kurosaki-san. –Tomó un sorbo de te, para aclararse la garganta.- Ayer encontramos a Kuchiki Rukia, a las tres de la mañana, vagando sola por las calles, un poco despistada. –El muchacho cambió su cara de pocos amigos, para convertirse en una cara de preocupación.

-Por eso viniste a mi casa ¿no?. –La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora esta en casa de Inoue-san. –Continuó el tendero.- Decidimos que era buena opción, ya que estaba algo malherida, y ella podía ayudarle.

-Pero ya esta mejor, Kurosaki-kun. –Dijo sonriendo y moviendo rápidamente las manos la muchacha pelirroja.- Creo que voy a volver a casa, no la quiero dejar sola. –Siguió diciendo mientras se levantaba.

-Voy contigo. –Ichigo se también se levantó del suelo.

-No, vamos todos. Quiero hablar con Kuchiki-san. –Contesto el tendero.

Al entra en la casa de Inoue, todos entraron en silencio, esperaban que Rukia siguiera durmiendo, pero no era así, estaba sentada en el suelo esperando, con la mirada perdida. A la primera persona que vio fue a la anfitriona de la casa, y le sonrió dulcemente, como agradeciéndole alguna cosa, pero parecía más bien una mirada que escondía un pequeño matiz de lástima. Ichigo se escondía tras Uruhara, pero tras asomar la cabeza, Rukia le miró, sonriéndole mientras ladeaba la cabeza, intentó transmitirle una mirada de complicidad que el muchacho no supo asimilar.

Sorprendida se levantó, y sin mediar palabra e ignorando a las tres personas que la miraban un poco asombrados, se abrazó al muchacho, y empinándose con los pies, tomó su cara con sus manos y le besó.

Cuando Rukia se abrazó a Ichigo, su primera reacción fue quedarse quieto, inmóvil, sus manos colgaban sin hacer amago de moverse, durante unos instantes que parecieron horas pensaba "moveos, moveos" pero le fue imposible. Mientras notaba como peligrosamente cada vez se acercaba más a él, su cuerpo decidió tener vida propia y dejarse hacer. Y cuando por fin, le besó, tomo el control y le correspondió, finalmente pudo abrazarla y besarla, tranquilamente, como si todo se hubiese congelado, ya no existía el tiempo ¿para que? Así estaban bien.

Uruhara, hizo una señal a Yourichi, para salir de la estancia, y, literalmente, arrastró a una Inoue demasiado sorprendida. Al llegar a la cocina, la muchacha estaba como en estado de sock, así que no habló con ellos. Los otros dos se sentaron y se dispusieron a hacer café, lo iban a necesitar todos.

Mientras se besaban Ichigo no se paró a pensar que era un poco extraño que después de tantos años, al volver a verla, se tomará tantas confianzas y con tanta naturalidad, hasta que vio que la cosa prometía que podía llegar a más. En ese instante, se separó de ella lentamente y observó como le sonreía, y no pudo más que sonreír él también.

-¿Porqué has tardado tanto en venir? Hace horas que te estoy esperando. –Dijo la muchacha con un fingido reproche.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber que estabas aquí? No soy adivino. –Se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

-No te pongas así, -se sentó junto a él, sonriente, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza- cuando anoche volvimos de la Sociedad de Almas, y nos separamos…

-¿Qué? –Ichigo la miró sorprendido.- Anoche no volvimos de la Sociedad de Almas, tú volviste de la Sociedad de Almas.

-El viaje te ha dejado trastornado, cariño. –"¿Cariño?" no paraba de resonar esa palabra en cabeza del muchacho "¿me ha llamado cariño?".- Se que fue un poco repentino, tanto tiempo planeándolo, y ahora de sopetón ya estamos aquí.

-¿Rukia estas bien?

-Yo sí, no me duele nada, este cuerpo es muy cómodo. ¿Y tú te has adaptado bien?

-¿Pero que dices?

-Cariño, -le cogió las manos- no te ha sentado nada bien el viaje, deberías descansar, vamos a tu casa y duerme un poco, cuando despiertes te encontrarás mejor. Tu familia se alegrará de verte, hace mucho que no sabe nada de ti.

-Yo… no… -recapacitó, Renji le había dicho que estaba mal, pero no parecía enferma, decidió volverse igual de loco que ella.- No… me acuerdo de nada… ca…riño.

-¡Desde luego que no!. –Se rió a carcajadas.- Tu nunca me llamas así, lo odias. A ver de que no te acuerdas… -Puso un dedo en su boca, y haciéndose la inocente, comenzó a preguntarle.- ¿De que llevamos unos dos años en la Sociedad de Almas? –Ichigo negó con la cabeza, mientras ella sonreía "¿Dos años? Que raro…" pensó el muchacho.- ¿De que intentamos volver desde hace más menos también unos dos años?. –Volvió a negar.- ¿De que nos escapamos anoche para tener una vida normal con nuestros amigos?. –Y volvió a negar con la cabeza.- ¿Pero de que te acuerdas?. –Preguntó asustada.

-De nada, refréscame la memoria.

En la habitación de al lado, Inoue ya estaba despertando de su letargo. Yourichi y Uruhara escuchaban atentamente la conversación. Sin hacer ningún ruido, no querían molestarles.

-Esta mujer podría escribir un libro. –Comentó divertida mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya está bien, tráeme a Ichigo aquí, y quédate con Rukia. Sabes que hacer ¿no es así?. –Replicó el tendero. Ella asintió con la cabeza y fue a interrumpir, la escenita de amor.

-Ichigo. –Dijo secamente nada más entrar a la habitación.- Ve a la cocina a por algo de beber, mientras yo me quedaré aquí.

-Yourichi-sama.

-Kuchiki-san. –Ya no parecía la Rukia de hace unos momentos, se volvió fría como el hielo, se sentó erguida, mientras veía como el muchacho se dirigía a la cocina.- ¿Dónde esta Uruhara?

El shinigami pelirrojo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, al llegar a la cocina, la escena era pintoresca, Inoue, le miraba con demasiada expectación como para no darse cuenta y Uruhara estaba muy serio, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.

-Kurosaki-san, siéntate. –El muchacho obedeció sin rechistar, si Uruhara no sabía lo que ocurría allí, nadie más podía saberlo.- Hemos escuchado toda la conversación que has tenido con Kuchiki-san. –Eso no le extrañaba nada a Ichigo.- No puedo darte más detalles, pues ni yo mismo tengo las ideas claras, pero hay una cosa que sí puedo decirte: no debes contradecir a Kuchiki-san, podría ser peor, yo intentaré avisar a todos los demás para que le sigan el juego. Es importante, muy importante. Llévatela de aquí y sácale toda la información que puedas, esta tarde nos veremos en el almacén y me contarás todo. Tráetela y veré que podemos hacer al respecto.

-Entendido. ¿Cómo está Inoue?. –Miro a la muchacha que no había articulado palabra en un buen rato.

-Yo cuidaré de ella, esta tarde ya estará mejor. –Le señaló la puerta.- No pierdas tiempo, necesitamos saber todo lo que nos pueda decir.

4


	8. Vidas que dejé cruzadas II

Antes de salir de casa de Inoue, Ichigo aprovechó para llamar a su casa y avisar de que posiblemente no fuera a comer. Sólo pudieron decirle adiós a Yoruichi, ya que Rukia estaba muy interesada en hablar con Uruhara, y no era el momento. Se despidieron rápidamente y salieron a pasear. Durante el camino, la shinigami iba agarrada a su "cariño", comentándole lo contenta que estaba, sus planes por fin habían salido bien. Él no supo que decir, la llevó a un parque cercano, y allí decidió comenzar el pequeño interrogatorio.

-Rukia. –Tuvo que llamar su atención, ya que estaba demasiado embobada mirando un carrito de helados que pasaba cerca de ellos. Al fin centró su atención en él.- No me acuerdo de nada, de estos últimos… siete años, recuérdamelo, por favor.

-Es la primera vez que un viaje de este tipo causa amnesia, eres rarito para todo. ¿Siete años? Hace dos años que acabamos con Aizen…

-¡Yo no soy rarito!. –Le grito, ignorando el comentario de los años, ahora daba igual.- ¿Y que quieres decir con "todo"?. –Ella se reía a carcajadas, no recordaba cuanto le gustaba la risa de Rukia.- Bien, ya me lo explicarás más tarde, -dijo tranquilizándose- cuéntamelo.

-Esta bien. Hace dos años volvimos a la Sociedad de Almas, era algo provisional, ya que tu no debías quedarte allí, eres humano, y yo estaba decidida a volver contigo, en cuanto ultimásemos unos detalles. –Se puso algo roja.- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

-No, sigue…

-A los pocos meses de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, Inoue fue a verte, llevada allí por Uruhara. Tu te hospedabas en la mansión de mi nii-sama, en la habitación contigua a la mía. –Rukia se puso muy sería, bajó la cabeza, dejando así de mirar al muchacho para observar sus propias manos que estaban apoyadas en sus pequeñas piernas.- Se te declaró Ichigo, -dijo sin contemplaciones, apretando sus puños- y tu, con toda la amabilidad que puedes tener, la rechazaste, le dijiste que ya estabas enamorado de otra persona. Desde entonces hasta hoy, no la hemos vuelto a ver. ¿Te arrepientes? –Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.- Quizás por eso has perdido la memoria, al verla, tu…

-No, no me arrepiento, tranquila… -¿Cómo sabía eso? Fue exactamente lo que ocurrió entre Inoue y él, las fechas encajaban. Sólo fallaba el sitio. Perdieron el contacto durante un tiempo, hasta que Ishida y ella fueron pareja, en esos momentos retomaron su amistad.- Y después ¿qué paso?. –Rukia volvía a sonreír.

-Yo lo escuché todo. Pensaba hablar contigo de lo mismo esa noche, por eso lo escuché. Se me quitaron las ganas, como podrás imaginarte. Pero esa noche viniste tú a mi cuarto, y me dijiste todo lo que yo te quería decir. Y así empezó todo. –Ichigo no pudo más que sonreír, le empezaba a gustar más esa historia que su realidad.- Lo mantuvimos en secreto, mi nii-sama no iba a aceptarlo, y pensamos que la mejor opción era que tú te lo ganases. –Ambos se rieron.- Los meses pasaron, entraste a mi escuadrón para poder entrenar y estar juntos.

-El escuadrón número trece… no lo habría imaginado… -Rukia puso cara de sorpresa.

-Estabas muy contento en él. –Refunfuñó.

-No es eso, tampoco se en que escuadrón me hubiese gustado estar, pero si estabas tú, fue una buena opción.

-¡Desde luego no en el de Zaraki!. –Dijo riéndose, Ichigo también se reía, hubiese sido una locura entrar a ese escuadrón. –No se cuanto tiempo se pasó detrás tuya para que volvierais a pelear…-suspiró mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.- Este Kenpachi nunca pensará en otra cosa…

-Y como podrás imaginar, nunca te ganaste a mi nii-sama… así que nos fuimos a vivir al escuadrón.

-No me extraña. Siempre me verá como un extraño. Por cierto, -Rukia le miró expectante- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Zaraki detrás mia?

Mientras ellos dos reían, y volvía la complicidad que tenían antes, una persona estaba buscándolos contenta, el tendero había realizado una buena labor avisando a todo el mundo al que le pudiera interesar. Cuando al fin los vio corrió hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ichi-nii!.- Ambos giraron la cabeza. Yuzu corría hacia ellos con unas bolsas, se abrazó a su hermano, y le susurró al oído.- Uruhara nos ha contado todo.

-Yuzu-san. –Dijo Rukia, la hermana pequeña de Ichigo se separó de él y se le abrazó.- ¡Cómo has crecido!.

-Para haber pasado sólo dos años. –Dijo rápido el muchacho, sabía que su hermana captaría enseguida el mensaje.

-¡Tenéis que venir a comer a casa! Papá y Karin están desando que vayáis. Compraremos algo de camino.

A Ichigo no le gustaba nada la idea de tener que meter a su familia en todo este embrollo, pero Uruhara ya lo había hecho por él. Maldito Uruhara. Mientras la pequeña de la familia Kurosaki estaba en la tienda comprando, los dos muchachos acordaron no decir nada de su "relación" hasta que fuese el momento oportuno. Al salir Yuzu estaba radiante, apreciaba mucho a Rukia, y sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su hermano por ella, aunque era un muchacho taciturno, sus hermanas sabían comprenderlo muy bien.

Al llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo pidió a Rukia que esperase en la puerta, quería ver a su familia un momento a solas, ella lo comprendió bastante bien. ¿En qué mundo surrealista se había metido en pocas horas? Se había despertado siendo una persona normal –sin contar el pequeño detalle de shinigami sustituto-, y ahora, resultaba que había pasado unos años en la Sociedad de Almas, y se había enamorado de otro dios de la muerte. ¿Estaba loco? ¿o lo estaba el resto del mundo? Ya no sabía que pensar. Tenía que existir algún complot que, desde años, estaba atacando a su salud mental, no cabía duda. Le explicó a su padre y a Karin la situación tan rara que se había producido en algunas horas. Su padre estaba encantado de tener a Rukia en casa, pero su hermana no estaba tan convencida de seguir este loco juego, pero aceptó a regañadientes, ya que parecía algo muy importante para su hermano mayor.

Mientras todos saludaban a la recién llegada shinigami, Ichigo quiso subir rápidamente a su cuarto. Kon seguía atado. Pero lo más importante era que Rukia estaba abajo y el peluche se volvería loco, tenía que avisarle antes de que pudiera echarlo todo a perder.

-¡Kon!. –Grito, antes de abrir el armario. El pequeño león de peluche estaba de un humor de perros, así que Ichigo decidió contarle todo antes de desatarlo.- Rukia esta aquí, pero no esta bien, tienes que seguirnos el juego, Kon. –Escuchó pasos en las escaleras, alguien subía, posiblemente la muchacha.- Los dos hemos estado fuera, dos años, ¿lo entiendes?. –Cómo pudo el león movió su cabecita, y por fin lo desataron. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Ichigo… -Una bola naranja, que se le tiro a abrazarla, cortándole en seco la frase.- ¡¡Kon!!.

-¡¡Nee-san!! ¡¡Nee-san!!. –Ella no pudo apartarlo.

En contra de todas las expectativas y de todas las posibles apuestas al respecto, Kon no metió la pata, estaba tan embobado con Rukia, que ni tan siquiera pudo hacerlo. Al poco tiempo, les llamaron para comer y el peluche se volvió a quedar solo, pero infinitamente más contento, ya no se acordaba de que había estado bastantes horas atado en el armario.

Al bajar todo estaba dispuesto como una comida más. La familia de Ichigo siempre había apreciado a Rukia, salvo Karin, que la veía a veces como una pequeña amenaza en la relación con su hermano. Sin duda alguna, ella siempre había comprendido más al pelirrojo que ningún otro miembro de su familia, pero la shinigami le había quitado ese protagonismo, y lo odiaba. Aún así, y aunque su hermano lo hubiese negado mil y una vez, sabía todo lo que significaba en su vida, y por eso y sólo por eso la toleraba. En cambio, Yuzu, sentía a Rukia como una hermana mayor, le gustaba la complicidad que había tenido con ella, y sobre todo como era su hermano cuando estaba a su lado, estuvo esperando este momento con mucha impaciencia, pero no se lo confesó a nadie. Por su parte Isshin había decidido permanecer ajeno a los tejemanejes de su hijo, sabía que a él no se los iba a contar, pero era todo fachada, apreciaba a la pequeña mujer de pelo negro y estaba dispuesto a hacerle pasar un mal rato a su hijo. Pero pensaba, que era la única manera que tenía de que ese testarudo diera realmente un paso adelante.

-Sentaos, sentaos. –Dijo sin más preámbulos.- Queremos saber todo lo ha pasado en este tiempo.

Ninguno era ajeno a la existencia de la Sociedad de Almas, a su organización, ni a lo acaecido con Aizen, así que las explicaciones de Rukia no tenían que extenderse demasiado. Sus historias en ningún momento hablaban de la recién conocida relación, ella era demasiado reservada en ese aspecto, pensaba que era un tema que debía comentar Ichigo. Al fin y al cabo, era su familia.

-¡Así que viviendo un tiempo en casa de un noble!. –Exclamó Isshin.- Volver aquí debe ser chocante, Ichigo. –No pudo remediar reírse para sus adentros.

-Pero eso fue temporal ¿No Rukia?. –La muchacha asintió.- Después nos trasladamos al escuadrón número trece.

-¿Los dos?. –Le dio un codazo a su hijo.- ¿Qué pudo ocurrir para que ambos os fueseis de un sitio tan lujoso?.

-Discrepancias con su hermano. –Le devolvió el codazo, pero mucho más fuerte a su padre.

-¿Y se puede saber la razón?. –Preguntó dándole un puñetazo en la cara a su hijo, aprovechando que no estaba comiendo.

Y así continuaron los dos, preguntándose mutuamente y como única respuesta codazos, puñetazos o patadas. Mientras, las tres muchachas comían tranquilas, Rukia ya se esperaba algo así. En cambio Yuzu y Karin, en el fondo, estaban contentas, hacía mucho tiempo que Ichigo no se peleaba con su padre. Era su manera de comunicarse, pero en los últimos tiempos el muchacho había estado muy ocupado con la Universidad, los exámenes, sus entrenamientos, sus amigos… casi nunca pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Las aguas volvían a su cauce. Pero Karin estaba ya cansada de la discusión, era ya mayorcita como para no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Parad ya!. –Gritó sin quitar su vista del plato, y señalándoles, continúo.- ¡Tú deja de interrogar a Ichigo! ¡Y tú! ¡Contesta ya a las preguntas!.

-¡No hay nada que responder!. –Dijo enfado y siguió comiendo. Rukia se entristeció un poco, pero era su decisión y tenía que respetarla, durante un tiempo no habló demasiado, algo le apretaba la garganta.

Al poco tiempo Isshin pidió a su hijo que le ayudara a llevar cosas a la cocina, y dejar así a las muchachas solas. Una vez en la allí, lo primero que hizo fue pegarle un puñetazo a su hijo.

-¿Y esto porqué? Yo no he hecho nada.

-Por que estás despistado. –Se puso serio.- ¿Sabes que todo esto no es real, verdad?. –Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.- No te sobrepases con ella, no se bien que le pasa, pero esto no es real. –Volvió a repetir.- No te ilusiones, que ahora esté así no significa que sienta eso por ti.

-¡¿Pero que dices?!

-¿De verdad piensas que no nos hemos dado cuenta?. –Se rió.- Cuídala y ten cuidado con lo que haces. Y esta noche venid a cenar, le hará ilusión a Yuzu.

Ichigo asintió, y antes de llegar al salón esquivó un patada de su padre, que cayó al suelo.. Mientras él se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, viendo la escena de sus hermanas riendo al lado de Rukia.

5


	9. Llevo todo el dia en cama

Abarai Renji se encontraba en su cuarto del sexto escuadrón, tumbado en su cama. No lo tenía muy decorado, sólo las cosas necesarias, al estar acostumbrado a vivir de pequeño sólo con lo necesario, de mayor siguió con la misma filosofía. Mientras miraba al techo no podía parar de pensar en Rukia ¿dónde estaba? Se lo podía imaginar, tenía sus sospechas, pero era casi imposible salir de la Sociedad de Almas sin que nadie se enterase, necesitaba ayuda, mucha más de la que pudiera darle el Capitán Ukitake. Suspiró y puso sus manos detrás de su cuello. Se le acababan las opciones, y si por si fuera aún poco, Kuchiki Byakuya estaba de un humor de perros, le había mandado más trabajo de lo normal, y él sabia la razón: tenerlo vigilado, o eso creía. De sus pensamientos le sacó una voz femenina que le llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa, Teniente Matsumoto. –Y la mujer entró en la estancia tal y como le habían indicado.

-Vengo a pedirte que me acompañes. –Abarai se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-No te lo puedo explicar aquí, sígueme…

-No iré si no me dices a donde. –Se temía una de sus fiestas de sake, normalmente hubiera aceptado sin problemas, pero esa noche no le apetecía nada.

-Es sobre Rukia, pensé que te interesaría.

Sin más preámbulos Renji se decidió a seguir a Matsumoto, con mucho sigilo se deslizaron por las callejuelas menos transitadas del Seretei, el Teniente de la división sexta observó como se acercaban al escuadrón número trece. Una vez allí, estaba seguro que se dirigían a una pequeña sala que Renji conocía muy bien, era la favorita del Capitán Ukitake. No lograba entender como teniendo grandes habitaciones prefería reunir a la gente en ese lugar tan diminuto, pintado de colores extravagantes y sin ningún mueble. Al acercarse comenzó a escuchar risas, ajetreo… eso no pasaba desapercibido para nadie ¿para qué tanta discreción? Se escuchaba a Shunsui Kyouraku, Capitán de la división octava, riendo sin parar. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, era otra de las fiestecitas nocturnas, que organizaba sin aviso la Teniente del décimo escuadrón.

-¿Me has llamado a estas horas de la noche para beber sake?. –La mujer ser reía tímidamente, quizás para que no la escuchara nadie, así que tal y como pensaba, le había llamado para una de sus fiestas… lo que no sabía era como había engañado al Capitán Ukitake para celebrarla en su escuadrón. Esta vez se había superado.

-Tu sólo pasa, Renji, te están esperando. –Y mientras decía eso, golpeo la espalda del joven tatuado.

Al entrar, la primera persona que vio fue a Hitsugaya Toushirou sentado con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, observando la escenita que le estaban regalando los otros dos capitanes. A su lado Nanao comenzaba a estar cada vez mas colorada, no de vergüenza, sino de mal humor. Su Capitán bebía contento en una situación que no tenía mucha gracia, y además contaba una historia donde ella no quedaba muy bien parada, se estaba decidiendo entre sí tirarle algo a su taichou, o bien, volver a contar hasta diez. Al contemplar la escena, Renji se acordó de una película que había visto hacía muchos años en casa de Ichigo, no lograba acordarse del nombre, era en blanco y negro, no paraba de entrar gente en un camarote de un barco, y tanta pasó que al final todos salieron disparados por la puerta. No pudo remediar reírse, si Ukitake seguía metiendo gente en la habitación, al final pasaría lo mismo.

-¡Me estuvo persiguiendo durante una semana! ¡Una semana!. –Exclamó divertido Shunsui.- Total… sólo era una bromita… menos mal que mi Nanao-chan se ha olvidado ya… -La aludida estaba a punto de explotar. "…ocho, … nueve" pensaba, pero la llegada de Renji, hizo que no llegara hasta diez.

En el momento que se percataron de la presencia de Abarai, todos se le quedaron mirando, las risas se apagaron y las caras –que no lo estaban ya- se pusieron serias. Al final, no parecía una fiesta, por mucho que el Capitán del octavo escuadrón se esforzara.

-Renji, siéntate. –Ordenó el Capitán Hitsugaya.- Tú también Matsumoto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el joven tatuado.

-Tenemos más información acerca de Shiba Kaien y Kuchiki Rukia. –Contesto el muchacho de pelo blanco. Seco y directo, como siempre.- Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Lo que sea necesario Hitsugaya-Taichou. –Contestó.

-Esta es la situación, Renji. –Comenzó a contar Ukitake.- Unos pocos capitanes hemos decidido comenzar una investigación acerca de todo lo que esta ocurriendo. Desde que el Capitán Kuchiki se ha retirado de todo este asunto, nos es más fácil actuar. –Cuando Rukia habló con su hermano y abandonó su casa, fue un golpe duro para él. Y con su última desaparición, decidió apartarse.- Hemos descubierto algo evidente y a la vez tranquilizador: la persona que han dicho ver, no es Shiba Kaien, sino alguien haciéndose pasar por él, la poca información que tenemos nos hace pensar que hay varias personas implicadas en el asunto. Debemos actuar con discreción Renji –advirtió- no sabemos qué está pasando, pero, por ahora, sólo podemos confiar en las personas de esta sala. Y en la Capitana del segundo escuadrón, que mantiene una cercana, pero escasa, relación con el mundo de los humanos.

-Podéis contar conmigo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo para ayudaros?

-Tu conoces al ex Capitán de la división doce Urahara Kisuke, ¿no es cierto? –Renji, asintió con la cabeza.- Él debe saber algo, ya que no podemos confiar en Mayuri, no nos cuenta toda la verdad desde hace tiempo. –Continuó diciendo Hitsugaya Toushirou.- Te mandaremos al mundo de los humanos, y desde allí infórmanos de todo lo que sepas. Soi Fong está haciendo los preparativos. Calculamos que en pocos días estará todo listo para que salgas.

-¿Y Rukia?

-La seguiremos buscando, pero la primera vez que desapareció no logramos encontrarla. Y ya hace mucho tiempo que desapareció. No te voy a engañar Abarai, yo no me haría ilusiones.

-¿Y mi Capitán? No me dejará marchar. –Ignoró el comentario acerca de Rukia.

-De eso nos ocuparemos nosotros.

A Soi Fong nunca se le había dado bien buscar en los archivos de la Sociedad de Almas, se desesperaba, era una mujer de acción, no una rata de laboratorio. Hacía ya más de una hora que Yourichi le había pedido que buscara información sobre la luciérnaga azul. "Que nombre más estúpido", pensó . Era un cuento de niños que le contaban a ella para dormir. ¿Qué tendrá que ver una fábula infantil con la desaparición de Kuchiki Rukia? No tenía tiempo para estas tonterías, esa misma tarde pensaba mandar a Abari Renji al mundo de los humanos, estaba muy ocupada y en vez de seguir con los preparativos estaba buscando información sobre un cuento de niños. Se sentía algo estúpida.

Mientras, pensaba que nunca cambiaría, Yourichi-sama jamás le contaría toda la verdad, y ella seguiría obedeciéndole. Se había resignado a esa situación. Al no encontrar nada en los archivos informatizados tuvo que acudir a los archivos físicos, eso si qué le ponía de mal humor. Tras un buen rato mirando en fichas y maldiciendo a los inútiles que no habían pasado todo a soporte informático, por fin lo encontró. Su búsqueda había dado resultado, no uno sino dos archivos. Le sorprendió la diferencia de fechas que había entre uno y otro, ambos de Urahara. "Como no… –pensó-, cuánto daño ha hecho con sus investigaciones".

El primero de los informes fue sencillo de encontrar, por una vez, estaba en el lugar adecuado. Todo un milagro. En cambio, el segundo, y para romper con su buena suerte, no se encontraba en su sitio. ¿Y ahora como lograría encontrarlo? Era casi imposible, Yourichi tendría que esperar. Mientras ojeaba los archivos contiguos, por si había suerte, escuchó una voz de fondo que se acercaba. Se escondió, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie, tenía demasiada prisa como para ser sociable y amable. Si tenía que huir, ella era –casi- la más rápida.

-Son tan estúpidos, no se reconocerían a sí mismos ni delante de un espejo. Y esperan que yo les haga todo el trabajo sucio. ¿Dónde pusimos el archivo 313, Nemu?

-En el pasillo 598, sección 23, tercera estantería.

Soi Fong había encontrado su archivo perdido –o mejor dicho, escondido-, al fin y al cabo, parecía que la buena suerte no le había abandonado, después de todo. Y, además se encontraba mucho más cerca que ellos de el informe, así que fue a buscarlo. Y lo encontró. "Nemu es muy efectiva" pensó. Se alejó del lugar, ocultando su reiatsu todo lo posible. A lo lejos se escuchaba a Mayuri chillar y maldecir, de ésta se haría una reunión de Capitanes como poco.

Ahora ya podía mandarle los informes a Yourichi, pero no sin antes hacer una copia y enseñársela al grupo de Capitanes que habían decidido investigar ese tema. Eso sí, el mensajero no sería el habitual.

Renji corría por los pasillos de su división, llegaba tarde. Hoy volvería al mundo de los humanos. No sabía como se las habían arreglado para que su Capitán hubiera dejado vía libre al asunto. Pero eso era lo de menos, tenía tantas ganas de ponerse en marcha, y por fin iba a hacer algo para ayudar en toda esta empresa que se había montado, de unos días para atrás.

-Abarai… -Dijo quedamente una voz, que heló la sangre del muchacho.

-Kuchiki Taichou. –No lograba entender como podía estar siempre tan tranquilo, él era un manojo de nervios, y si tuviera el poder y la posición de su superior no hubiese tardado en mover cielo y tierra. Pero él no, Kuchiki Byakuya estuvo a punto de dejar que su hermana fuera ejecutada sólo por seguir las órdenes. Pero, ¿qué órdenes seguía ahora? Ninguna. Y aún así seguía sin hacer nada.

-No vengo a detenerte. –Renji suspiró para sus adentros, no tenía ganas de pelearse con su Capitán, ya que tenía claro que no le detendría sin pelear.- Sino a advertirte: No quiere que la encuentren, no lo hagas. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser un shinigami, no se merece todas estas atenciones.

Y sin más, desapareció. Como un espejismo. Dejando ese halo de misticismo que tan bien sabía dejar. Abarai no pudo más que seguir corriendo, ahora llegaba muy tarde. Ya reflexionaría en otro momento esas palabras de su Capitán.

Muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí kaoru240 y zidanezaith, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.


	10. Viendo caras largas

A las cinco de la tarde sonó el teléfono del almacén de Urahara. Rukia e Ichigo se retrasarían. El dueño de la tienda era un hombre tranquilo, que descansaba tomando un poco de té en una salita que tenía en la trastienda. En cambio, esa tarde, él seguía con el mismo semblante, pero la gente de su alrededor había caído en los brazos del histerismo, como poco. Por un lado, Yourichi, no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, Soi Fong se retrasaba, y necesitaba esos informes cuanto antes. Tessai estaba buscando como un loco un frasco que necesitaba y que estaba perdido, no paraba de hacer un estrepitoso ruido mientras abría y tiraba cajas sin mirar a donde, en la habitación contigua en la que se encontraba su jefe. Urahara sólo tenía que asomar la cabeza para ver como había un cementerio de cajas que cada vez se hacía más numeroso. Mientras tanto, en el pequeño patio que había en la fachada principal del almacén, Ururu y Jinta indicaban a tres personas, también algo nerviosas, donde debían dirigirse: al interior de la tienda. Era una situación muy interesante que haría pasar buenos momentos al tendero.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido Sado-san, Ishida-san. –Inoue se había ofrecido para ir a buscar a ambos muchachos a sus casas, necesitaba tomar aire fresco.- Os he mandado llamar por la repentina aparición de Kuchiki Rukia. –Ambos se quedaron notoriamente asombrados. Sí, Urahara pasaría un buen rato haciéndose el interesante.

-Explícate mejor. –Dijo Ishida tras un largo silencio. Al parecer Inoue no les había contado nada.

-Anoche, a las tres de la mañana, Yourichi-san y yo nos despertamos repentinamente al sentir su reiatsu. –Comentó el tendero.

-Nos sorprendió, -comenzó a contar sería Yourichi- ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ella. Salimos a buscarla, no fue fácil localizarla, se hallaba acurrucada en un callejón cercano a la clínica Kurosaki. Al parecer había estado vagando, desorientada por las calles, se encontraba algo magullada, no tenía nada serio, pero nosotros no podíamos curarla en condiciones.

-¿De que eran las heridas?. –Preguntó el Quincy.

-Pensamos que fue por un repentino viaje de la Sociedad de Almas. –Contestó el tendero.- Le proporcioné un cuerpo y la llevamos a casa de Inoue. Lo más extraño de todo es que no paraba de hablar del antiguo teniente de su división. Que murió hace ya algún tiempo. Pero nada coherente.

-Renji nos comentó algo.

-Sí, a mi también, pero fue extraño. –Susurraba casi para sí mismo, la mayoría de los presentes no pudo escuchar lo que decía.- Yo conocí a Shiba Kaien, era una persona amable. Con quien estaba soñando Kuchiki Rukia, no podía ser él. Al delirar parecía hablar de él pero sin serlo, no sabría explicar…

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora Rukia?

-Bien, -se integró a en la conversación rápidamente- pero debo advertiros, ella no está ahora mismo en nuestra realidad, vive la suya. No sabría deciros aún cómo ha ocurrido esto, pero dentro de poco lo sabremos. –Sacó su abanico del bolsillo para cubrirse la cara, no había cosa que más le gustara a Urahara que hacerse el interesante.- Os tengo que pedir que sigáis su juego, su locura, es importante. Quién nos la ha mandado sabe qué está haciendo. Sólo hay una cosa de la que puedo estar seguro: no es Shiba Kaien.

-Eso es seguro.

-Yourichi-san os explicará la historia, no tiene desperdicio. –Les advirtió riéndose, esa parte era mucho más divertida si la contaba otro y él podía observar las caras de asombro. Pero lo que ellos nunca sabrían, es que él también estaba algo sorprendido, nunca pensó que vería con sus propios ojos a la luciérnaga azul.

-¿Tenéis que iros ya, Ichi-nii? –Preguntó Yuzu algo apenada.

-Sí, tenemos que arreglar un par de asuntos, en cuanto estén listos, todo volverá a la normalidad. –Contestó sonriendo Rukia.

-Recuerda lo que hemos hablado Ichigo. –Dijo Isshin, intentado pegar a su hijo un puñetazo por la espalda, pero el muchacho lo esquivó.

-Adiós a todos. –Se despidieron de su familia y al cruzar la esquina Rukia aprovechó para coger del brazo al joven.

-Vamos por aquí. –Le dijo Kurosaki, ya no se sobresaltaba tanto cuando la chica le cogía, podía acostumbrarse a eso.

-Por aquí no se va al almacén de Urahara.

-Ya lo sé, llegaremos algo tarde. Yuzu nos interrumpió y me gustaría seguir con la conversación.

-No sé que más contarte… De todo lo demás te deberías acordar tú. La Sociedad de Almas es un lugar tranquilo, y desde que nos fuimos seguro que más.

Ambos se rieron. Ichigo estaba tan sorprendido de la relación que tenía con Rukia, nunca pensó que pudiera ser así. Si alguna vez su terca imaginación había atisbado el hecho de tener algo con la shinigami, siempre estaba envuelto en peleas absurdas y días sin hablarse. Tontas riñas tenían, pero era mucho más fácil reconciliarse así que de otra manera, no le cabía duda. Le gustaba este mundo imaginario que le había envuelto, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, pronto tendrían problemas. Y quizás la volvería a perder.

-Imagino que intentaran buscarte.

-Y a ti, claro, de eso me gustaría hablar con Urahara. Quiero pedirle un cuerpo faux como el que me dio la primera vez que estuve aquí. –Ichigo se asombró, recordaba lo incómoda que estaba Rukia con él, pero claro no era un cuerpo normal. A él no le hacía falta, tenía su cuerpo, y supuestamente había mejorado controlando su poder espiritual, siempre según la historia de la chica.

-Entremos aquí.

Kurosaki recordó la cara que tenía la Rukia en el parque cuando vio un carrito de helados. Así que, durante la comida, decidió invitarla a uno, tenía ganas de estar con ella a solas antes de ver al resto de amigos. Quería aclarar unos cuantos puntos. Sabía que todo esto podía no ser verdad, pero le gustaba, y para él las mismas posibilidades tenía el ser cierto como el que no. Además, había ciertas cosas, que sólo Rukia podía saber.

-Espero que no tarden mucho en traer los helados. –Dijo la joven mientras observaba la calle desde los cristales de la heladería. Tenia la cara apoyada en la mano derecha, miraba distraída a la gente que paseaba por la calle.

-Ya veras como no. Rukia, –Ichigo estaba sentado a su lado- quería preguntarte una cosa, -llamó su atención- ¿Desde cuando supiste que tu…? –Hubo un violento y repentino silencio.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto tímido? –Se giró para mirarle a los ojos, el muchacho se sorprendió.- ¿Qué yo te quería?. –Sonrió. A Ichigo se le hizo extraño escucharlo así, tan abiertamente, sin problemas. No tuvo que esperar respuesta, le conocía suficientemente como para saber que eso era lo que quería saber.- La primera vez que sentí algo por ti fue cuando me enseñaste a tomar zumo. –Ambos se rieron a carcajadas recordando aquel momento.- Pero no lo quería admitir, eras un humano raro con el extraño hábito de sacarme de quicio. –El muchacho frunció el ceño, pero no importó.- Además, nunca me haces caso, eres demasiado impulsivo, cabezota, siempre estas de mal humor…

-Para ya ¿no? –Se cruzó de brazos e intentó interrumpir a la muchacha.- ¿O piensas relatarme todos mis defectos?

-No, si en el fondo me gustan, sólo un poco. –Sonrió.- Pero creo que me di cuenta cuando Renji y mi nii-sama vinieron a buscarme, y te dejamos en el suelo medio muerto. Sí, yo diría que fue allí.

-Vaya primera impresión que me llevé de mi cuñado… -Ambos se echaron a reír. La tarde estaba siendo realmente interesante. Ichigo había aceptado sin problemas toda la historia de Rukia y se había acoplado sin problemas a su nueva vida, de la que llevaba disfrutando tan sólo unas horas.

-¿Y tú? -Le interrumpió.- En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, no hemos tenido ni un momento para hablar de estas cosas. –Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de un tranquilo Ichigo .- Siempre intentado escaparnos… y ahora por fin estamos aquí, teniendo una vida normal. –El camarero apareció con los helados y se dispuso a comerse alegremente el suyo.- ¡Venga! Dímelo…

-Pues fue culpa de Hanatorou.

-Cuando lo vea se lo agradeceré. –Contestó rápidamente sin tan siquiera mirar a Ichigo, simplemente se disponía a comerse su helado, y se le escapó. El muchacho sonrió para sus adentros.

-Cuando fui a rescatarte –continúo como si no hubiese escuchado nada- Ganju y yo estábamos preguntándole por qué nos ayudaba. Mientras hablaba me di cuenta de que te echaba de menos, de una manera extraña que no sabía identificar, y antes de que terminará de contar su historia ya estaba yo corriendo en dirección a la Torre del Arrepentimiento, donde me encontré a Renji y… -se desvió de su historia sin problemas- ¡vaya paliza que le pegue!.

-Ya será menos…

-Pregúntale sino te lo crees…

-No hace falta, nadie ganó esa batalla, sois como dos niños. –Le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas.- Al final quien me salvó fue mi nii-sama… vaya dos…

-¡¿Pero que dices?! Si llega a ser por él tu no estás aquí…

-Disimula ahora… -Qué gracioso estaba cuando se enfadaba.

-Con un carácter como el tuyo no se porqué te elegí a ti y no a Inoue. –Y sin más se puso a comerse su helado sin mirar a la muchacha. Ella sí le miraba, directamente, hasta que se le nublaron los ojos, y comenzó a desmayarse.- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!. –La llamaba. Ichigo se levantó para ponerse a su lado. Al no saber bien que hacer la zarandeó. No reaccionaba. El muchacho se sentía impotente, ¿esto era lo que Renji decía?- No te pasa nada… -susurró mientras abrazaba a la muchacha. Seguía sin reaccionar.

Al igual que un elefante entra en una cacharrería, Abarai Renji entró al almacén de Urahara. Hubiera sido muy difícil igualar el escándalo que formó al tirar las estanterías, y por ende, al romper unos cuantos objetos. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que eso le costaría unos cuantos días de limpiar y de poca comida. Quizás le perdonaran al saber que traía información privilegiada. Pero no, él sabía a la perfección que aprovecharían el filón para obligarle a hacer tareas que no le correspondían. Resignarse parecía la mejor opción.

La espectacular aparición de Renji no pasó desapercibida para nadie, ni para la abstraída Inoue, que tenía cara de haberse despertado a una pesadilla. Por su parte Urahara no paraba de mirar los informes que tenía en la mano el muchacho que cada vez se tambaleaba más, hasta que al final tuvo que apoyarse en un armario que estaba tirado en el suelo, para no caerse. El tendero ayudó al muchacho a levantarse, y Tessai le tomo los importantes papeles que dejó rápidamente en una habitación contigua. Entre Ishida y Chad sentaron a Abarai en el suelo de la salita que daba a la tienda y le ofrecieron un poco de té que aceptó de buen grado.

En una habitación contigua Tessai estaba ojeando los papeles que le acaba de coger a Renji. Con mucho interés miraba una y otra vez la misma línea, hasta que recordó donde se encontraba lo que buscaba: en un pequeño cajón del escritorio de la salita de estar. Allí estaba, envuelto como cuando lo recibieron. En aquel momento pensó que ojala nunca lo tuvieran usar, los efectos podían ser inesperados. Mientras lo desenvolvía con mucho cuidado, el tendero entró en la habitación.

-¿Ya lo has encontrado?

-Sí, aquí está.

-Busca algo para dormirla, para cuando llegue.

-Ya lo había pensado. Voy a buscarlo.

-Y toma, -le entregó uno de los informes- dale esto a Yoruichi-san, que lo lea atentamente, diles que cuando lleguen Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san les explicaremos a todos la situación. Mientras atended a Abarai-kun y que alguien lo ponga al día. Yo tardaré un poco en salir.

Urahara fue en busca del informe que quedaba en la mesa, y decidió leerlo con cuidado. Por mucho que lo hubiese escrito él hace ya tantos años, que ni se acordaba. Sabía que era mejor volver a recordar toda la información. Reconoció su propia letra en pequeños apuntes a los márgenes, en un repaso general que le dio al documento. En la cabecera del escrito, sólo ponía: Informe 313. "Un título tan corto, para algo tan peligroso", pensó el tendero justo antes de ponerse a leer.

Efectivamente, Urahara Kisuke era un hombre tranquilo, pocas cosas podían hacer tambalear su autocontrol, que él supiera sólo Yourichi, su inquieta personalidad volvía loco a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado. Pero por un día, el tranquilo tendero, pensó que era el momento de ponerse algo nervioso, así que decidió ponerse a leer la primera página de su informe.


	11. Vienen encendiéndose

-¡¡Urahara!! –Ichigo entró corriendo en el almacén con la pequeña shinigami morena en brazos, que estaba inconsciente.- ¡¡Urahara!! Joder que es todo esto… -Aún no habían recogido todo el mobiliario que había en el suelo. Y al muchacho le falto poco para caerse al suelo.

-¡Rukia! -Renji al ver la escena se le olvidó el mareo y lo que le estaban contando, y corrió hacia la pareja.- ¡¿Qué coño le has hecho?!

-¡Yo nada imbécil¡Apártate y déjame pasar!

-¡No¡Mira que le has hecho! A partir de ahora la cuidaré yo.

Mientras los dos shinigamis seguían peleándose, el resto de personas los miraban atónitos. Chad se acordó de una discusión similar en la Sociedad de Almas, pero esa vez Renji tenía a Rukia en brazos y ésta no estaba inconsciente, pero ambos muchachos estaban tan concentrados en la pelea que estuvieron a punto de ahogarla. Así que decidió poner fin al flash-back, apartar a ambos y coger a la muchacha, después de eso podían seguir matándose. Pero no, en el momento que los apartaron, centraron su atención en Rukia, ya que medio se despertó y Chad decidió dejarla sentada en el sitio de Abarai, junto a Ishida y Orihime. Sonrió a la muchacha y antes de poder articular palabra se cayó encima del Quincy, mientras Inoue intentaba sostenerla. Al ver que era imposible, no podía mantenerse, llevaron a la chica a una habitación contigua para que descansase. Tessai sabría cuidarla, ya que Inoue no parecía muy convencida de poder hacer uso de sus poderes curativos, se sentía algo débil al lado de Rukia.

-¿Qué ha pasado Ichigo? –Preguntó seriamente Urahara, que acababa de entrar en la habitación donde se encontraban todos sus invitados, todavía con el informe 313 en la memoria, acababa de leerlo, pero necesitaba reflexionarlo.

-Estábamos hablando en una heladería… se quedó pensativa y al poco tiempo comenzó a balbucear, no se qué cosas, y cuando nos dirigíamos aquí, a pocos minutos de llegar, se desmayó.

Ichigo comenzó a contar todo lo que había dicho Rukia, no sin antes pegarle a Urahara por avisar a su familia de todo el embrollo. Al poco, Renji tuvo suficiente, y se levantó para ir a ver a la muchacha. "¿Porqué Ichigo¿Por Shiba Kaien¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza Rukia?", pensó el muchacho antes de entrar a verla. Tessai le contó que se había despertado súbitamente y que le dio un calmante para que pudiera dormir, Abarai no estaba muy convencido, pero el hombre le dijo que era lo mejor, él sabía como tratarla. Se quedó a su lado mientras el pelirrojo contaba la extraña historia que había estado viviendo durante todo el día, aunque estaba algo lejos, podía escucharla casi a la perfección, para su desgracia. Le acariciaba el pelo lentamente, hasta que, súbitamente tuvo que dejar de hacerlo ya que alguien se acercaba a la habitación.

-Vago-san. –Ururu entró en la habitación.- Te llaman a la sala, yo me quedaré con Rukia-san. -Renji se levantó y se dispuso a acudir junto al resto de sus amigos.

-Abarai-san, cierra la puerta. –Le dijo Urahara. El muchacho se sentó al lado de Ichigo.- Toma Kurosaki-san. –Le dio el informe 212, el que se había quedado Yourichi.

-"Luciérnaga azul". –Leyó el muchacho.- ¿Esto que es?

-Un informe qué escribí hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era el Capitán del escuadrón número doce, y podía investigar libremente en la Sociedad de Almas. –Se decidió a contar, por fin, la historia.- Siempre me pareció curioso el cuento de la luciérnaga azul.

-¿Me acabas de dar un cuento?. –Preguntó extrañado el muchacho que sostenía los papeles en sus manos.

-Mas o menos. –Urahara se reía, recordaba a la primera persona que le contó esa historia y la cara que puso, esperaba una reacción similar.- No se si sabrás que la mayoría de cuentos infantiles tienen algún trasfondo real, y por supuesto alguna enseñanza. Y éste no es diferente. Pero lo que es curioso es que la gente se lo aprendía como una oración, es decir, casi todo el mundo lo relataba igual. Decidí preguntarle a Yamamoto Genryuusai, y él me lo relató tal y como esta en el informe. –Ichigo comenzó a leer los papeles.- Léelo, el cuento es correcto, pero tenemos un problema, alguien ha modificado el resto del informe, yo no lo escribí.

Los Capitanes del segundo, octavo, décimo y treceavo escuadrón, junto con sus respectivos Tenientes, se encontraban reunidos en la que ya habían decidido llamar "la salita de Ukitake". Últimamente pasaban más tiempo en ella metidos que en sus propias divisiones.

-Pero¿cómo puede ser que un informe sea sólo la narración de un cuento? –Preguntó Hitsuyaga.

-Urahara es un hombre extraño. –Contestó Soi Fong.- Tendrá un trauma con ese cuento.

-Pone algo más, pero es inteligible para nosotros, esperemos que Abarai tenga más suerte. –Contestó el Capitán de la división trece.- ¿Cuándo tendremos contacto con él?

-Pronto, en cuanto sepa algo me avisará. –Contestó cansada la Capitana.- Ahora sigue con el otro informe, quizás nos saque de dudas.

-Recuerdo ese cuento, cuando éramos pequeños Rukia y yo, nos lo contaban los pocos adultos que hablaban con nosotros. Lo había olvidado. Pero si de pequeño me parecía una tontería, ahora…

-No debes desdeñar la sabiduría popular, Abarai-san. –Le replicó Urahara.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con Rukia?

-En la Sociedad de Almas hay mucho más de lo que uno ve. –Ya empezaba a ponerse misterioso.- Nunca llegue a averiguar si la luciérnaga azul existía de verdad, pero lo que sí llegue a saber es que era posible la manipulación de personas, tal y como lo está haciendo con Kuchiki-san, nunca supe realmente cómo, tuve demasiados problemas con este tema. El informe que tengo en mis manos, debería ser un completo análisis sobre su funcionamiento. Y además debería poner que se cree perdido, y posiblemente roto o inservible. Pero en cambio habla de una extraña sociedad secreta.

-Para de leer Ukitake. –Ordenó Soi Fong.- ¿Estas diciendo que hay unas personas que piensan que pueden tener toda la sabiduría y poder sobre la vida y la muerte? –El aludido asintió con la cabeza.- ¿No tienen bastante con ser shinigamis? Suficiente poder tenemos ya sobre la vida y la muerte.

-Pero no sobre la nuestra. –Aclaró el Capitán del octavo escuadrón, tan serio que no parecía él mismo.- ¿Se dice algo más sobre estas personas?

-Sí, la posible ubicación en la época en que se hizo el informe, pero nunca se verificó ya que hubo una prohibición expresa de hacerlo, no pone quien lo prohibió. –El hombre de pelo blanco siguió ojeando el informe.- Dice que no puede ser un número extenso de personas, por fuentes que no cita piensa que serán unas 13 o 15 personas, por supuesto con un líder y… una mano ejecutora… -Levantó la cabeza y observó a los Capitanes y Tenientes que tenía a su alrededor.

-Sólo puede ser la persona que se hace pasar por Shiba Kaien. –Rompió el incómodo silencio Hitsuyaga. El Capitán de la división trece estaba notoriamente afectado por la situación, por un lado estaban utilizando la memoria de un amigo suyo, y por habían hecho desaparecer a una subordinada suya.

-¿Y que más pone en el 313 Ukitake?

Urahara y Yourichi miraban el té que les habían servido, sólo podía ser eso. Ellos no habían bebido, a ella no le gustaba y él se acababa de sentar. Se planteaban seriamente si Tessai había puesto alguna cosa en la bebida, quizás pasada de fecha. Ya que a ellos no podía haberle afectado, observaban la escena desde la perspectiva de la serenidad, o más bien de la cordura. Se miraban un poco alucinados. Ya que poco después de explicar la mitad de la historia, el tendero estaba emocionadísimo poniendo en vilo a los presentes cuando todo se volvió más surrealista aún ¿No se daban cuenta del alcance de lo que estaba explicando? Evidentemente, no.

-Entonces, si estamos hablando de un cuento, podemos despertar a Kuchiki-san como si fuera uno¿no? –Comento alegremente Inoue, interrumpiendo la conversación, en ese momento comenzó la locura.- Kurosaki-kun ¿ha tomado alguna manzana en tu casa?

-No.

-Pero para eso nos hacen faltan siete enanitos, y yo no veo siete enanitos por aquí Inoue. –Dijo convencido Ishida, siendo secundado por Chad.

-Pero, quizás necesite el beso de un príncipe. –Recapacitó seriamente Orihime.- Aunque no hubo manzana pueden haber muchas otras cosas que la hagan dormir así profundamente…

-Entonces creo que eso me toca a mí.

-¿Qué dices Renji¡Si tu vienes del Distrito 78 del sur del Rukongai! De príncipe tienes poco…. –Le contestó rapidamente Ichigo, algo molesto.

-Bueno, pero seguro que funciona… -se quedó pensativo un buen rato- creo que voy a ir a probar.

-¿Qué dices loco? Sí va alguien voy yo… -Se levantó y agarró del brazo al muchacho.

-¿Y tú que? Tampoco vienes de la nobleza que digamos…

-Pero mi padre es médico.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver?

Urahara se levantó, dejando a los presentes con sus absurdas teorías acerca de cómo curar a Kuchiki-san. Vaya día le estaban dando, a él un hombre tranquilo y un tendero honrado. Tenía que cambiar de compañías.

-Tessai-san. ¿Qué tipo de té has puesto a nuestros invitados?

Por su parte, Yourichi, no podía aprobar la situación, no estaba el asunto para tonterías de ese estilo. Pero amparándose en que en ese momento no eran ellos mismos, estaba disfrutando muchísimo de la escena, hasta llegar al punto de que a veces, animaba a contestaciones más absurdas, eso sí, mientras no estaba Urahara.


	12. Vienen persiguiéndome

-Van a estar así durante un buen rato. Es mejor que les dejemos solos, Yoruichi-san. –Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación donde descansaba Rukia.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? –Preguntó la mujer.

-No se ha movido. –Contestó la niña con los cabellos en la cara que trabajaba en el almacén.

-Ururu puedes marcharte, y dile a Tessai que me traiga el frasco, él sabe a lo que me refiero. –Le ordenó Urahara. La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

-¿Para que vale exactamente "el frasco"? –Preguntó Yourichi, con una voz un tanto interesada.- En lo que trajo Renji de parte de Soi Fong no ponía nada.

-Olvídate de esos informes, están manipulados. Voy a intentar que Kuchiki-san vuelva a ser la de antes. Es complicado, ya que posiblemente este demasiado tiempo expuesta y pueda perder parte de la memoria. –Recapacitó.- O también podría pensar que toda esta historia es verdad… Los resultados son impredecibles. Ya que nunca lo he usado antes.

Ururu volvió a la habitación con una pequeña botella redonda, de color amarillo brillante, transparente, parecía cristal. A su alrededor se podía observar una pequeña luz anaranjada que lo recorría de lado a lado infinitamente y sin rumbo estable. Estaba cerrado con un tapón naranja opaco con forma de lágrima. Tenía un aspecto tan frágil que cualquier persona hubiese podido pensar que se rompería con casi tocarlo, o que para abrirlo habría que ser extremadamente delicado. Parecía vacío. Pero las apariencias engañan. Urahara lo depósito en el suelo cerca de Rukia, y le pidió a la pequeña niña que se marchara.

-¿Vas a hacerlo ya? Quizás deberíamos hablar con ella antes, para intentar sacarle más información. Debemos admitir que Ichigo no es muy bueno interrogando.

-No le subestimes Yourichi-san, él ha preguntado por lo que le interesaba. –Miró a Rukia y se dispuso a tocarle la frente, pero algo le paró.- Además, todo lo que nos pueda decir ahora, será sólo fruto de su imaginación, o de la imaginación de otra persona. Nos interesa más cuerda.

En el momento en que Urahara se disponía a despertar a Rukia de su locura, Abarai Renji liberaba su espada para pelearse con Kurosaki Ichigo que ya estaba en forma de shinigami y zapakutou en mano con ansias de luchar, en la pequeña salita, donde poco tiempo antes tomaban tranquilamente té. El resto de observadores de la escena seguían discutiendo alegremente, sin darle mayor importancia al numerito que estaban causando los dos. Con todo ese ruido, era imposible hacer nada. El tendero salió corriendo a parar a ambos locos con espadas, mientras Yourichi le seguía, no quería perderse el espectáculo.

Llegaba reptando, tranquilo, y meditando lo bien que le había salido su último golpe. La mayoría picaron, pero la estúpida Kuchiki no tocó a todos los que la rodeaban, así que no pudo causar el caos que le hubiese gustado. Aún así, esperaba que hubiese valido para algo. "Sin mi esta misión no sería nada, no nos podemos fiar de esa necia", pensó Shadow. Siempre vestía con la misma túnica negra, su nombre no era causalidad, tenía la facultad de fundirse con las sombras, pero los malditos shinigamis podían verle, por culpa de la maldita energía espiritual que emanaba cuando se unía con ellas. Iba a reunirse en un lugar seguro con quien es y será siempre su jefe, él le dio los poderes, le sacó del Rukongai, y aunque a veces aborrezca la vida que le ha tocado llevar, ahora estaba contento, por fin actuaba, por fin podía demostrar quién era y todo lo que podía hacer. Lo único que se interponía en su camino era esa nueva aliada que habían decidido incorporar a un equipo que siempre debería haber sido de dos.

Shadow, había vivido placidamente en el distrito tres del Rukongai Sur, una zona maravillosa para vivir. Llegó teniendo apenas tres o cuatro años –ese difícil estimar su edad exacta-, y lo crió una amable "familia" que aceptaba a un sinfín de niños perdidos del lugar. Una vez hubo crecido su única aspiración fue entrar al Instituto Central de Técnicas Espirituales, nunca lo aceptaron, por más que lo intentase y por más que su fuerza creciera. Él nunca seria un shinigami. Así que su admiración por ellos se convirtió en una profunda animadversión. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando su vida cambio. Abandonar a su "familia" y al resto de personas que había conocido no le suponía más que un pequeño precio por todo lo que le habían prometido, por todo lo que iba a ver, conocer y tener.

-¿Se han tragado la pantomima de Kuchiki Rukia? –Preguntó un hombre alto, moreno, de tez singular, algunos dirían que es plateada, y otros que con rasgos azulados. Por el lugar húmedo en el que se encontraban tenía casi todo el cuerpo cubierto, y la cabeza encapuchada. Sus brillantes ojos azules, fríos y penetrantes, miraban inquisitorialmente a cada momento, no descansaban, parecía que nada se le podía ocultar.

-Todos salvo Urahara y esa mujer que siempre le acompaña. –Contestó Shadow situado bajo sus pies. De negro, siempre vestía de negro, de ese color era su pelo, y sus ojos, y su tez morena. No había sido siempre así.

-Yourichi-san. –Le recordó, y asintió con la cabeza el hombre cetrino, siempre había sido muy malo para los nombres, por eso los repetía una y otra vez al hablar.

-Si fuera por los humanos, nuestro plan habría salido a la perfección. –Se jactó.

-Pero ese no es nuestro objetivo, Shadow, y ni tampoco es el tuyo. No deberías haber estado allí. Aún así, dime que viste.

-Tal y como pensábamos, el inútil humano pelirrojo es el punto débil. Se lo ha creído todo. Aún así, debo repetir que dejar esta parte sin aclarar y al libre albedrío, me parece una insensatez.

-Lo se. –Intentó cortar sus quejas.- Me lo has dicho una y mil veces, y lo hemos discutido. No lo hemos dejado al azar. –Le repitió por enésima vez, como el padre que le repite a su hijo porqué tiene que tomar verduras. Decidió seguir preguntando, no le hubiese soportado esa actitud a nadie más que no fuera Shadow, él era diferente.- Continúa con los humanos ¿cómo son?

-Son tan vulnerables, manejables, tan crédulos…

-Tan idiotas. –Apuntó una voz femenina, que apareció sigilosamente en escena, no la esperaban tan pronto.- Ellos serán la parte más fácil, sin lugar a dudas.

-Rukia-san, así que ya estás de vuelta. –La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.- Por lo que veo todo bien. –Sonrió la figura encapuchada.- Cuéntame ¿qué tal tu primer día en el mundo de los humanos sin vigilancia shinigami?. –Preguntó de un modo muy familiar.

-Perfecto. ¿Shadow no ha informado?

-Sólo desde que te encontré, -contestó molesto el aludido- me costó trabajo¿quién iba a decir que estarías en una heladería tonteando con un humano, cuando deberías estar en el almacén de Urahara?, -se deslizó al lado de la muchacha- ¿qué paso antes Kuchiki-san?

-Piensas que no te vi, me seguiste todo el tiempo –susurró-, no soy estúpida. Dime Shadow –alzó la voz- sí tú me perseguías a mi ¿Quién vigila la Sociedad de Almas?

-No has de preocuparte por la Sociedad de Almas, Kuchiki-san. –Intentó sonreír, pero lo único que podía era atisbar una mueca de lo que un día sí fue una verdadera sonrisa.- Sólo fui a advertirte: el nuevo shinigami, Abarai, creo que lo conoces. Es el enlace con la Sociedad de Almas, no he podido impedir que llegasen los informes, es más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba.

-Renji… -musitó- No se pasará más información, yo me encargaré. –Sentenció.- Pero por si acaso, vigila y estate atento Shadow, no puedo hacerlo todo a la vez. La Sociedad de Almas es tu territorio, no el mío, no puedo arreglar todos tus entuertos. –Ese comentario le había herido, así que no pudo más que intentar dañarle a ella.

-Es complicado mantener una relación ficticia con un humano y a la vez…

-No me reproches nada, tú sólo viniste a vigilarme, y yo no necesito vigilancia, mi lealtad está más que confirmada. –Interrumpió.

-Basta de estupideces Kuchiki. –Dictaminó, el hombre encapuchado, harto de tonterías.- No actuaste bien, sino llega a ser por Shadow, no hubieses conseguido…

-Lo hubiese hecho de otra manera. –Replicó.

-Eso ahora no importa, la próxima vez no quiero fallos. Dame el frasco, lo necesito. –Ordenó cansado, no soportaba las frecuentes discusiones de sus subordinados.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste. –Le recordó Rukia, antes de entregarle lo que hábilmente había sacado del almacén de Urahara. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni negativa, ni afirmativa, ya que el hombre encapuchado se marchó, sin siquiera regalarle una mirada de complicidad.

-Kuchiki-san, -comenzó a decir zalamero Shadow- ¿por qué no has informado de todo?

-No tiene demasiado tiempo, no voy a importunarle con nimiedades. –Contestó la muchacha con la mirada perdida.

-A mi no me parecen nimiedades. Pero si Kuchiki-san piensa que lo son, no diré nada… por ahora –musitó.- Por cierto, lo vas a tener más fácil que yo… -sonrió- el shinigami pelirrojo con el que has estado todo el día no debe ser un problema para ti, ni tan siquiera pudo verme; en determinadas ocasiones pude hasta haberlo matado, y él no se habría dado ni cuenta. –Sabía perfectamente que eso enfurecería a Rukia.

-Déjamelo a mi, es mi trabajo, no el tuyo. Pero recuerda, a él no debes tocarlo, sabes perfectamente quien es nuestro objetivo.

-Claro, Kuchiki-san, pero si se interpone en nuestro camino…

-Nada, lo dejarás de en paz, dejarás en paz a todos, esa es mi parte, no te entrometas.

-Pero si tú no sabes hacerlo bien yo…

-¿De que parte estas, Shadow? Parece más importante para ti demostrar que soy una traidora, que nuestra misión, y sabes que trabajas…

-Para ti, pero mi lealtad es para él. –Le interrumpió.

-¿Y mi lealtad no? –Shadow se deslizó por la habitación, dándole la espalda.

-No te entretengas mucho. –Le advirtió.- Este circo no durará demasiado.

-Me voy, no tengo que levantar más sospechas. –Estaba ya cansada de ese insolente.- Tú deberías volver a la Sociedad de Almas. –Se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir, no pudo remediar decir.- Y no me sigas más, se apañármelas sola.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, Kuchiki Rukia. –Musito después de que se fuera la muchacha. No la podía dejar marchar sola, no se fiaba de ella, pero ¿Quién vigilaría la Sociedad de Almas?


	13. Una luciérnaga azul

"Bien Rukia, bien" no paraba de repetirse mientras caminaba aprisa por las calles de Karakura, no podía tardar mucho más, sino la echarían de menos. Aunque fuera en forma de alma, evidentemente ellos podían verla, pero así corría más rápido por las arterias de la ciudad. No podía asegurar que no estuviese siendo vigilada, pero iba bien, al menos Shadow no estaba detrás suya, aunque gracias a los poderes de ese insensato pudo conseguir su propósito. Cuando lo vio en la heladería no pudo más que hacerse la enferma, para que se acercara a ella, dejara a Ichigo en paz y así poder escuchar lo que pudiera decirle, allí le cedió algo de sus macabros poderes para desquiciar a los que un día fueron sus amigos. Activarlos era fácil, demasiado fácil pensó Rukia en aquel momento, ya que sólo con tocarlos comenzaría la función. Evidentemente los efectos se hicieron esperar, ya que no era suya la capacidad de volver loca a la gente y no sabía usarla. Además, no le gustaba notar los poderes de Shadow por su cuerpo, pero era una buena opción no planeada. En cuanto entró al almacén en brazos de Ichigo comenzó su improvisado plan: fue tocando uno a uno a todos los que le interesaban, salvo Ichigo, que ya la había tenido un tiempo encima , pobre, a él le durará más que al resto. Gracias a eso, pudo despistar a Urahara y, además consiguió que la dejaran sola con el tan preciado objeto. Desde que le encomendaron la "misión" no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, y mucho menos de una manera tan fácil. Pero sabia que todo tenia consecuencias. Y las suyas se las iba a encontrar cara a cara.

Pudo entrar por la ventana que hábilmente había dejado medio abierta, del cuarto donde la habían dejado descansar. Cómo odiaba el papel de dama indefensa y en apuros ¡ella no era así! Le encantaba pelar, no depender de nadie, pero no había logrado urdir un plan mejor, era la única manera que tenía para hacer y deshacer a su antojo, malditas sean su imaginación y sus ideas.

Mientras se volvía a recostar y cerraba los ojos, recordaba con tristeza de nuevo, el momento en el que tuvo que hacerse la enferma en la heladería, realmente no quería, estaba pasando un gran momento, uno que no quería olvidar jamás, pero el inoportuno Shadow estaba rondado a Ichigo, y, entre otras cosas, tenía que sacarlo de allí como fuera. Que la llevara al almacén fue un golpe de suerte, no lo había planeado ¿cómo podía planear nada con alguien tan impulsivo como Ichigo? Era realmente difícil. No salía nada bien, todo tenía que ir de improviso… pero le encantaba. Aún no lograba asegurar cómo había salido tan bien todo, ningún percance, nadie parecía sospechar, ni Ichigo… pero sólo los años que habían pasado separados, le daba la solución a su pregunta ¿cómo se había creído su interpretación? Quizás no se la creía, sino que quería creerla. Pronto acabaría todo y no sabía bien como. ¡Qué historia se había inventado! Realmente era lo que hubiese deseado que ocurriera, pero habían cosas que le parecían tan reales a su imaginación, estaba segura que podía funcionar, ellos podían funcionar, pero a que precio… Sabía que ahora que estaba allí, todo saldría bien, tenía que salir bien, él la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Renji, y podía y sabría comprenderla.

"Joder, Renji¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?". Pensó de repente enfadada. Era evidente que aparecería, antes o después, pero lo esperaba más después que antes, ahora era un problema, y tenía que usar artillería pesada si quería salir de esta. No le gustaba pensar en su amigo como un problema, pero era muy cabezón, aunque ella lo era aún más, y quería asegurarse de una cosa: no pensar más en él como en una complicación.

Tras aclarar en su mente el –futuro no- problema Renji. Sin solución a la vista. Se volvió a centrar en la locura de sus planes. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? En ningún momento planeó toda la historia paranoica de su relación con Ichigo en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no pudo remediar su reacción al verlo, tanto tiempo esperando. No pudo hacer otra cosa. Él le correspondía. Y ella no pudo creerlo en ese momento, así que tuvo que demostrárselo a sí misma. "No quiero hacerle daño" pensó, pero parecía más complicado de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, pero algo le decía que lo podía conseguir.

Mientras seguía acostada en la cama, debía escuchar los gritos de las histerias que estaban pasando las personas de la habitación de al lado o idear un plan para la repentina llegada de del Teniente de la división sexta, pero no. Estaba más inmersa en sus pensamientos, y en todo lo acaecido desde que estaba, por fin, en el mundo de los humanos. "Cuantas ganas tenía de volver a verte, has cambiado, pero no mucho –pensaba-. Sí, ha merecido la pena todo el esfuerzo".

Ya no se escuchaban gritos. Era el momento de aparecer. ¿Dónde estaba Shadow? Seguramente maleando, no se esperaba nada bueno de él. Se levantó bruscamente y a consecuencia se ganó un dolor de cabeza, tampoco le venía mal para seguir interpretando su papel. Lo odiaba. Antes de abrir la puerta que le conduciría de nuevo a su propio circo, suspiró hondo. No sabía si estaba realmente preparada, pero allá iba.

Parar a los dos locos con espadas fue más difícil de lo que se podía pensar en un primer momento, ya que la mayoría de los presentes habían caído en la cuenta de que no estaban en su sano juicio, pero no todos en que llevaban armas. Ya que la locura transitoria de Ishida, Inoue, Chad, e incluso Renji, ya había acabado, sólo faltaba Ichigo, pero a juzgar por las circunstancias hubiera reaccionado igual loco o cuerdo. Así que cuando Urahara entró en la estancia y vio a ambos shinigamis con las zapakutous liberadas se echó las manos a la cabeza ¿en que estaban pensado?. Tuvieron que reducirlos entre, el siempre servicial, Tessai, el propio tendero y Yourichi. Al poco tiempo, uno a uno, fueron reaccionando satisfactoriamente, y volviendo a su estado normal, algunos avergonzados y otros cabreados y con más ganas de pelea.

Urahara decidió que tras el incidente, sería mucho mejor hablar a solas con Rukia e Ichigo, para los demás tenía bastante claro que deberían hacer, pero Renji se negó a perderse la conversación. Al poco tiempo de quedarse solos y aclarar unas pocas cuestiones, la chica despertó.

-Rukia¿estás bien?. –Preguntó Ichigo al verla entrar por la puerta, mientras se levantaba e intentaba ayudarla a sentarse, se veía algo mareada.

-Claro que estoy bien, sólo me estoy acostumbrando a este cuerpo. –Respondió tranquilamente, pero dejó que el muchacho la ayudara y se sentó a su lado. Mientras se tocaba la cabeza por culpa del improvisado mareo, que no cesaba. Fue entonces cuando centró su atención en- ¡Renji! –se hizo la sorprendida.- Sí has venido para llevarme de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas, esta vez te costará algo más. –Dijo poniendo una fingida cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo… no… -¿Qué iba a contestarle ahora?.- Claro que no Rukia, soy tu amigo, he venido por otras cuestiones.

-Me parece demasiada casualidad¿cómo se han tomado nuestra ida? –En el fondo era divertido verles las caras, pero eso nunca lo confesaría.

-Extrañamente bien.

-¿Y mi nii-sama?

-Ya tendréis tiempo para hablar de eso más tarde. Kuchiki-san, me han dicho que tenías ganas de verme¿Qué ocurre?

-Urahara, -le respondió- necesito un gigai algo especial… cómo el que me diste la primera vez.

-Pero, Kuchiki-san, es peligroso…

-Lo necesito, -en su voz se podía notar un pequeño matiz de desesperación que sólo el tendero atisbó a escuchar- es muy importante.

-Claro, pero tardará un poco.

-¿Cuándo podrá estar?

-En unos días, no más. –Sonrió aliviada la pequeña morena al escuchar esas palabras, todo se iba arreglando.- Abarai-san, –el tendero cambió completamente de conversación- ¿piensas quedarte aquí unos días o vas a volver a la Sociedad de Almas?

-Renji… -"Piensa Rukia, piensa. No puede volver a la Sociedad de Almas, no puede quedarse aquí, tienes que vigilarlo… Piensa, Rukia, piensa…"- ¿Por qué no vienes a casa de Ichigo con nosotros? –Preguntó sonriendo la muchacha. "Sólo se te ha ocurrido eso, estúpida, no querrá", pensó nada más formular la pregunta.

-Esto… yo… -Balbuceó el aludido.

-¡Ni hablar! Me niego. –Respondió Kurosaki por el Teniente.- No se queda en mi casa.

-Ichigo. -Respondió dulcemente Rukia con los ojos más lastimeros que pudo poner. Pero el muchacho no tenía pinta de cambiar de opinión.- Venga, es nuestro amigo, nos ayudó mucho a sobrellevar estos años en la Sociedad de Almas. –Que mal mentía, esperaba en su foro interno que eso no desentonara con la fantástica historia que le había contado en el parque. "Antes se coge a un mentiroso que a un cojo" pensó, pero no tenía más opciones.

-No. –Contestó tajantemente. Esa noche tenían cena con su familia, y quería un tiempo libre para estar con ella y no le apetecía nada tener a Renji dando vueltas por allí… en su casa… definitivamente no.

-Pues si no va él, no voy yo. –Sentenció la muchacha morena, que era más cabezona si cabe. Los allí presentes no entendían muy bien esa escena, pero Renji se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, le gustaba esa faceta de Rukia.

-Esta bien, esta bien… -Cedió, sí, cedió. ¿Qué mas podía hacer?. Tendría al pesado de Renji dando vueltas por su casa. Suspiró, pero en ese momento la pequeña shinigami se le abrazó fuertemente, parecía que al final su esfuerzo merecía algo la pena.

Ya se habían marchado todos del almacén que regentaba Urahara. Cada uno al lugar donde le correspondía. El propio tendero y Yourichi cenaban solos y en silencio, pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Urahara-san, no encontramos el frasco con el que quería despertar a Kuchiki-san. –Dijo avergonzado Tessai.

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes. –Dijo afablemente el tendero.- Ve a cenar tranquilo, se me olvidó decirte que ya no lo tenemos, lo hemos "vendido". –El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se fue a tomar algo, llevaba un buen rato buscando, pero no le molestaba el despiste de su jefe.

-¿A quien has vendido ese frasco Kisuke? No ha venido nadie esta tarde. –Preguntó Yourichi.

-A Kuchiki-san, prácticamente sólo vino para eso.

Eran las tres de la mañana y mientras todos dormían en la casa de los Kurosaki, alguien se despertaba sorprendido. Una figura se levantaba sigilosamente de la cama de la habitación del hijo mayor de la familia. "Me he quedado dormida" pensó Rukia, miró a su derecha y observó al muchacho que hasta hacía poco tiempo la tenía abrazada, dormía tan tranquilo, que no parecía él. Siempre estaba preocupado, alterado, con esa cara de enfado perenne. Pero ahora no, estaba sereno y relajado. Tanto como Kon, que había estado vigilando a la pareja todo el rato, hasta quedarse dormido en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Tenía que levantarse sin despertar a los dos, si ya era difícil quitarse del lado de Ichigo sin despertarlo, la cosa se acrecentaba, teniendo al peluche en el suelo. No se levantaba por gusto, sino porque no quería que la familia del muchacho la encontrará así después de haberle acomodado, tan amablemente, una cama en la habitación de las chicas, debía dormir allí. Y además tenía algo más que hacer.

Pudo salir de la habitación, con mucho trabajo, parecía que al final iban a tener el sueño más profundo de lo que parecía. Antes de irse a dormir a su cama, decidió hacer una parada. Bajó lo más sigilosamente posible las escaleras, y llegó al salón. En él dormía Renji, al ser tan repentina la noticia de que se iba a quedar allí, no pudieron más que ofrecerle un sofá, al día siguiente le encontrarían un lugar mejor donde dormir.

La muchacha abrió la puerta, decidió no cerrarla para hacer menos ruido, no corría aire por la casa, así que no había razones para dar portazos. Se acercó lentamente al shinigami, y se arrodilló frente a él para despertarle silenciosamente, no quería asustarlo y que despertara a toda la familia Kurosaki. Se acercó lentamente y acariciándole el cabello le susurró lentamente su nombre.


	14. Para ya

"Algo se mueve en la cama" pensaba mientras entreabría un ojo. "¡Ah! Es Rukia, se irá a dormir a su cuarto". La observaba moverse lentamente y en el fondo le daba algo de pena no decirle que, al menos, él si estaba despierto, pero la dejó. Le llamó la atención que no se dirigiera a la derecha, hacia el cuarto de sus hermanas, sino hacia la izquierda, bajaba las escaleras. Se había despertado contento, así que decidió pegarle un buen susto a la muchacha, que según él lo único que podía buscar en el piso de abajo era agua en la cocina. Así, urdió un plan maquiavélico: pegarle un susto y taparle la boca para que no despertara a toda la casa, y después lo que viniese. Se levantó con sigilo, sin despertar a Kon, él si podía despertar a toda su familia y a todas las familias del barrio. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no hacer crujir la madera más de lo necesario. Entonces fue cuando vio la puerta del salón abierta, y se acordó del inoportuno invitado, ¿estaba con él?, no se iba a quedar con la duda.

Se asomó al salón, y para su sorpresa observó a Rukia en el suelo acariciando el pelo de Renji, susurrándole cosas al oído, y éste tranquilamente escuchando. El brazo del sofá le tapaba gran parte de la escena, pero si fuera mal pensado podría bien parecer otra cosa.

Se subió a su cuarto, haciéndose mil preguntas ¿Qué hacia Rukia con Renji? ¿Qué podían hacer a las tres de la mañana y no a otra hora? ¿Por qué había esperado a que él se durmiera para ir a ver a Renji? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No entendía nada, absolutamente nada, pero no se iba a quedar con las dudas. Esperó pacientemente a que la escenita del salón acabara y Rukia volviera a su cuarto, no tenía más remedio que pasar por la puerta del suyo, y cuando lo hiciera le aclararía todas sus preguntas.

No sabía bien qué extraño poder le había parado en la puerta del salón para que no chillara y montara en cólera, quizás fuese su familia que dormía, o que ya no era un adolescente y podía tomarse las cosas con más calma. Pero no, estaba seguro que la única razón era hablar con Rukia a solas sin el shinigami tatuado metiéndose con él.

El momento oportuno no se hizo esperar, pequeños pasos se escuchaban en la silenciosa noche, no podía ser otra cosa, ella subía por las escaleras. No sabía porqué pero su corazón se aceleraba como si fuera todavía un chiquillo, es la sensación de que algo va a pasar, y no tenía pinta de ser demasiado bueno.

-Rukia. –Susurró, cuando la vio pasar por la puerta de su habitación. Los pasos se pararon en seco.

-Ichigo. –Respondió bastante sorprendida la muchacha, no sabía qué hacía despierto a esas horas, con lo bien que estaba dormido.

Ahora, el único problema que les restaba para poder hablar tranquilos era el pequeño peluche llamado Kon, que dormía plácidamente en el suelo de la habitación, parecía que no quedaba más opción: en el armario no daría casi problemas.

-Gracias por venir a estas horas, se que no es el mejor momento, pero es el único seguro. –Comentó Urahara a Yourichi, Inoue, Ishida y Chad. Las tres de la mañana se estaba convirtiendo en una hora muy popular en Karakura.- ¡Esta tarde ha sido de locos! –Comentó divertido.- ¿Os encontráis ya todos bien?

-Sí, Urahara-san. No se que nos ha pasado esta tarde… -Contestó avergonzada la muchacha pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes, -le contestó el tendero gesticulando con su abanico en la mano- gracias a eso ya se todo lo que está pasando. Todos le miraron con verdadera expectación. Urahara estaba en su salsa, adoraba esa tensión, pero Yourichi sabía como estropearle el momento. Se encontraban sentados en la gran superficie que había debajo del almacén. En ella, Tessai, Ururu y Jinta andaban como locos de un lado para otro.

-Kisuke, si los informes de la Sociedad de Almas están mal ¿qué es realmente la luciérnaga azul? –Preguntó la muchacha rompiendo el momento de tensión.

-Bien, bien –comenzó a responder el tendero- cómo os comentaba esta tarde, cuando estuve investigando el tema, era bastante curioso que se contara con las mismas palabras, al menos hasta un momento dado, por eso tuve que preguntarle a Yamamoto Genryuusa para que me relatara el cuento tal y como él lo conocía, pues llegado un momento en la historia, se alteraba, muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para cambiarlo todo. La clave parecía estar en esa primera versión. –Hasta ese momento, más o menos todos habían llegado en la historia anteriormente contada.- Tras mucho investigar llegue a una conclusión: la luciérnaga azul es una especie de mano ejecutora, pero muy especial, ya que tan sólo se utilizaba en casos muy extremos, cuando no había otra solución. En su momento era por todos sabido que la historia para niños era la clave para llegar hasta él, pero con el tiempo, esa costumbre, como tantas otras, se perdió. Ya que el pago por los servicios se pagaba de una forma muy especial, y por lo poco que pude investigar, cada pago era diferente. Así que la gente dejó de utilizarlo, y como pasa con algunos pasajes oscuros de la historia, se convierte en leyenda, y la leyenda, en este caso, en cuento infantil.

-¿Y que pinta Kuchiki-san en todo este asunto? –Preguntó Orihime.

-Si su misión está en el mundo de los humanos, no puede pasar sin… digamos… un "transporte", es decir, alguien con quien pasar. Rukia le ha valido de guía.

-Pero ¿por qué ella? ¿a que ha venido aquí? –Indagó Ishida un poco más en el asunto.

-No todo el mundo le vale de trasporte, esas personas deben tener una serie de características que ella tendría, pero no vienen al caso. –La respuesta tan ambigua no convenció realmente a nadie, pero querían que continuara con la historia.- No estoy seguro de que esté aquí –mintió- ya que en la Sociedad de Almas también hay bastante ajetreo. No se cual es su misión, aún, pero tengo mis sospechas sobre quien le manda.

-¿Quién?

-Eso lo sabréis en la Sociedad de Almas si decidís ir, os necesitan más allí que aquí. –Todos asintieron con la cabeza.- Tessai, Ururu y Jinta están activando la puerta, para que podáis pasar lo más pronto posible, por el tiempo que llevan, creo que no tardaran mucho más. –Observó el desarrollo de la puerta, y se acordó de una última cosa.- Y tenéis que llevarle esto a Soi Fong, le aclarará todo lo que está pasando. –Les acercó unos papeles.

Todos aceptaron ir, Yourichi quería acompañarlos, pero Urahara insistió en que debería quedarse, era importante. Había insistido mucho para que sólo fueran los dos humanos y el Quincy. Al poco tiempo de estar allí la puerta estaba casi lista. Ninguno había preparado el viaje, pero el tendero les aseguró que volverían mucho antes de lo que se imaginaban, que no perderían demasiados días de clase, no había exámenes a la vista y Kurosaki podía disculparlos delante de sus amigos con alguna buena excusa que, desde luego, debía inventarse él. Y así, sin más preparación, se marcharon, dejando solos al resto de presentes.

-Ahora que te has deshecho de ellos, dime todo lo que sabes Kisuke. –Dijo Yourichi nada más ver marchar a los tres viajeros. Estaba claro que Urahara les había engañado, pero a ella no.

-A ti nadie te puede engañar –sonrió-, tengo claro que todo lo que tenga que hacer, lo va hacer aquí en la tierra. –Contestó sin mirarla, sus ojos seguían clavados en la puerta que llevaba a la Sociedad de almas.- Pero tienen un problema en sus filas, Kuchiki-san no está jugando limpio. Estoy casi convencido de que la han seguido durante mucho tiempo, quizás años, la persona que ha planeado todo esto es paciente. Están casi convencidos de que todo está saliendo a la perfección, pero no es así. –Miró a Yourichi.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no subestimaras a Kurosaki-san por su interrogatorio? –La mujer asintió con la cabeza.- Gracias a él van a cambiar las tornas a nuestro favor, ya te dije que era mejor que yo.

-Bien, pero si tienes todo tan claro, ¿qué te ronda la cabeza?.

-Que tengo una duda, y, posiblemente, hasta mañana no pueda resolverla. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Cuál?

-No se quien es el objetivo, Yourichi-san. Si tú o yo. –Comenzó a marcharse para ir a la cama.- Rukia no nos tocó a nosotros, por alguna razón nos quería ajenos a esa nueva energía que le hizo enloquecer a los demás.

-¡Espera Kisuke! –Corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.- Quizás lo hizo porque nosotros sí podíamos sentir ese nuevo poder, y a los otros los podía neutralizar.

-Al contrario, si Kuchiki-san no nos tocó fue para que nos diéramos cuenta de que algo pasaba, ya que realmente sí esta interpretando un papel, pero no hacía nosotros. La han subestimado durante todo este tiempo.

-Cómo su hermano en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Entiendo que nadie se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora, todos los informes manipulados… las apariciones de Shiba Kaien… la enfermedad de Kuchiki Rukia… era muy difícil.

-Desde luego llevaban tiempo planeándolo. –Contestó Yourichi, ya arriba en el almacén en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Desde luego que sí. –Afirmó el tendero, mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, ya cansado del día tan largo que había tenido.

-Sólo una cosa más, ¿quién ha planeado todo esto?

-¿No está claro? –La muchacha negó con la cabeza.- ¡Pues si que nos hemos hecho enemigos durante este tiempo! –Se rió tristemente.- Quién fue mi Teniente cuando yo era Capitán del Doceavo escuadrón.


	15. Una luz

-¿Qué… qué haces despierto Ichigo? –Preguntó tímidamente mientras se acercaba al muchacho, cerrando la puerta de su habitación de paso.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. –Suspiró, se levantó de su cama, y cogió a Kon, que al levantarlo se revolvió un poco, no paraba de farfullar algo con su nee-san. Lo metió en el armario y cerró lentamente la puerta. Una vez hubo acabado con el "plan Kon", se giró para mirar a la muchacha y preguntarle sin más rodeos.- ¿Qué hacías con Renji allí abajo?

-Eh… yo… -Balbuceó, la habían pillado. Ichigo la había visto, no tenía más remedio que decirle toda la verdad. Antes de responder miró a su alrededor, parecía no ver a Shadow, quizás era el mejor momento, después de todo.

-¿No dices nada? –Le inquirió, estaba muy decepcionado, algo le rondaba la cabeza desde que la vio en el salón, algo que no quería creer. ¿Le engañó ayer¿Todo lo que le había contado era una mentira¿Le estaba utilizando?, sin querer, en pocos instantes se estaba enfadando cada vez más.- Si querías estar con Renji a solas no tenía porque ser en mi casa.

-Ichigo… yo…

-No tienes amnesia ¿verdad?. Me has estado engañando. Me habéis estado engañando. –Ató todos los hilos el solito, no es que no pudiera hacerlo antes, es que no quería, pero los ató mal.- ¿Qué teníais planeado los dos¿Para qué nos necesitabais? De ahí que quisieras que Renji se quedase con nosotros. –No paraba de dar vueltas lentamente por la habitación, estaba pensando en voz alta.

-¡Para Ichigo! –Elevó la voz y al darse cuenta se tapó la boca con la mano. Cuando vio que no había despertado a nadie continúo, con un tono de voz mucho más flojo y calmado.- Para Ichigo, -repitió, le empujó lentamente y lo sentó en la cama, ella se también lo hizo, pero en el suelo, enfrente de él.- Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero no en todas. Creo que es el momento de que te cuente todo.

-Desde luego, lo estoy esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. –Dijo y se echó para atrás en la cama hasta que se apoyó en la pared. Rukia se levantó y se sentó junto a él en la cama, también apoyada en la pared.

-No tengo amnesia, cierto. –Comenzó.- Se que hemos estado siete años sin vernos, y que esta sinceridad no esta mejorando mucho la situación. –Dijo al observar la cara de Ichigo, pero éste no dijo nada.- Esta bien, no todo es mentira. Tanto Renji como yo hemos intentado volver aquí miles de veces, pero nos lo denegaban…

-Sí, sí, Kuchiki Byakuya, -dijo moviendo la cabeza con sorna- sáltate esa parte, ya me la conozco, si es que todo lo que me dijo Renji es verdad.

-Todo lo que te dijo es cierto. Él no está metido en todo este asunto, es sólo una víctima, como lo fui yo en su momento. –No se atrevía a mirarlo.- No es mentira el hecho de que queríamos volver, pero hubo un momento que Renji se cansó y decidió dejar un tiempo de descanso, en ese momento yo fui más insistente que él, y fue cuando por fin me dijeron el verdadero problema: mi nii-sama.

-Ya… ya… -resopló el muchacho, estaba cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo, le estaban machacando con esa historia desde hacía ya días.

-Bien Ichigo, ahora es cuando la historia es diferente. –Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que no paraba de jugar con sus propias manos, inconscientemente las juntaba y las apretaba.- La noche que me secuestraron fue cuando cambió todo, gracias a ellos estoy ahora aquí contigo. Pero cometieron demasiados errores, y sus planes no han salido del todo bien.

-¿Quién? –No sabía si creérselo o no, pero por ahora escucharía toda la historia, luego deliberaría.

-"La luciérnaga azul". –Dijo medio riéndose y mirándole a la cara.- Que nombre más absurdo ¿no crees? –Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.- Primero se hizo pasar por Kaien-dono. ¿Sabes quien es?

-Sí, el hermano de Ganju. Conozco la historia.

-Bien, -sonrió con tristeza- ese fue el primero de sus errores. Durante el tiempo que me tuvieron presa me mantuvieron en una extraña presión psicológica, ya que disfrazados de Kaien-dono intentaban… no se… hacerme creer que estaba vivo y que quería una compensación por… lo que le hice…

No pudo más que pararse, recordar la muerte de su Teniente era algo que ella misma se había puesto de penitencia al hacerlo, por mucho que lo intentaba, nunca se perdonaba.

-Me subestimaron, como lo ha hecho mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida. Primero Renji, mi nii-sama, ellos y sobre todo tú. –Se rió con desgana.- No te culpo de ello, siempre has tenido que salvarme… ¡pero yo no te lo he pedido! –Ese comentario hizo que el muchacho se riera un poco, estaba volviendo a tener su confianza.- Y después…

-Aizen. –Le cortó, y se quedó pensativo.

-Ichigo. –Llamó su atención.- ¿De verdad pensaste que te había olvidado? –Asintió con la cabeza el aludido.- Pensaba que me conocías mejor. –Se entristeció.- Todo esto lo he hecho por ti, y ahora se que ha merecido realmente la pena.

El muchacho recordó la primera conversación que tuvo con Renji, cuando lo vio por primera vez tras siete años: "¡Quiere volver por ti¿No te das cuenta? Y ahora está… ¡Y tu sigues pensándote si ir con ella o no¡Que estúpida ha sido¿Cómo pudo pensar que tu la ibas a estar esperando?". En aquel momento no le sorprendió, ya que directamente decidió no creérselo, pero esa noche en ese momento, la tenía al lado¿qué más podía perder?. Podía seguir creyéndose su farsa, al menos una noche más.

-¿No vas a continuar? Shiba Kaien. –Le dijo en pocas palabras el chico.

-Sí, sí… Kaien-dono. –Recapacitó.- Al no lograr convencerme, decidieron devolverme, pero… enferma. Es decir, yo en todo momento sabía lo que estaba pasando, era consciente de todo, pero mis gestos y mi boca hacían lo contrario. Veía la cara de desesperación de Renji, del Capitan Ukitake, de Hanatorou, hasta de mi nii-sama. No sabían que hacer, y por mi boca sólo salía lo que ellos querían. –Se sonrojó por lo que iba a confesarle.- Pero yo soñaba contigo, todas las noches soñaba contigo, y creo que gracias a eso no me volví loca del todo. –Ichigo no supo cómo ni porqué, pero algo le decía que eso sí era totalmente cierto.- Y, al final, cuando creyeron conveniente me llevaron ante él.

-Ellos, él ¿de qué demonios hablas Rukia¿Podrías dejar de ser tan enigmática?

-De la Luciérnaga Azul, por supuesto. A mi me lo presentaron como Ryotsu, y según creo, ha tenido muchos nombres más. Y, como te he contado ya, él también me subestimó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kuchiki Rukia. –Dijo un hombre con capucha sentado en una lóbrega habitación a la que habían arrastrado a la muchacha.- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? –Contestó algo enfadada, pero a la vez sorprendida, sus labios decían lo que ella quería, esa extraña magia había desaparecido, por fin.

-Llámame… Ryotsu, -contestó amablemente- y si me lo permites voy a solucionarte un problema, si tú me solucionas a mi otro.

-Te escucho. –"Cómo si tuviera otra opción", pensó la shinigami.

-Suéltala Shadow, no tiene mucho sitio a donde ir.

-Sí, señor. –De la nada apareció un hombre, era quien le había arrastrado todo el rato¿Por qué no lo había visto?. Pues, porque Shadow, en la Sociedad de Almas sí era realmente invisible, en el mundo mortal disminuían sus poderes.

-Tú quieres volver al mundo de los humanos ¿cierto? –La shinigami asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Perfecto! Porqué yo también quiero ir, pero necesito, digamos… un transporte… y tú vía libre.

-Pero yo con ir no soluciono nada.

-¿Y si te dijera que puedo hacer que una vez estés en el mundo de los humanos te conviertas en una? –Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par.- Es muy sencillo para mí, pero para eso necesitaría un favor por tu parte.

-¿Cuál?

-No, no. –Hizo el mismo gesto con el dedo, estaba eufórico, tenía muchas ganas de ponerse en activo, hacía muchos años que no trabajaba, y esta misión le estaba encantado.- No será tan fácil pequeña. ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido como para pensar que una vez hayas conseguido tu objetivo no nos delatarás? –Rukia estaba algo perdida, ya que aún no sabía si iba a aceptar el trato o iba a tener que pelear para salir de allí.- Necesito una prueba de que nos serás fiel, de que esto lo haces… por desesperación –dijo en un susurro apenas audible, la muchacha no lo entendió. No podía engañar a Ryotsu ya que desesperación era exactamente lo que él necesitaba para poder pasar al mundo humano.- Tienes un día para pensarlo, a partir de ahora, en veinticuatro horas, nos volveremos a ver Kuchiki Rukia, y esperaré tu respuesta. –Y comenzó a marcharse.- Sí aceptas –continúo diciendo a lo lejos- nos iremos mañana mismo.

-¿Y si no? –Preguntó algo angustiada la shinigami, volvían a arrastrarla.

-Lo hará otro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esa noche no pude dormir, me habían llevado a un lugar que hoy por hoy no recuerdo bien. Sólo puedo acordarme de lo que sentía. –Ichigo comenzó a recordar algo parecido, algo que quizás había soñado.- Tenía que darle la razón en todo una y otra vez a ese extraño ser. Desde hacía casi siete años, se había convertido en una obsesión, tenía que volver aquí, pero ¿ser humana? Yo no sabía si quería ser humana, primero tenía que contar contigo, y no podía saber nada de ti. –El muchacho recordó por fin una de sus pesadillas mientras Rukia hablaba, parecía tan igual a su relato, pero no podía ser.- Además, iba a hacer un pacto con alguien de quien no conocía más que sus malos tratos. Desde luego aquí, en el mundo humano, no iba a hacer nada bueno.

-Desde luego. –Contestó el muchacho algo inmerso ya en la historia. Se la creía, ya que él sentía que la había vivido también.

-Pero acepté, sí. –Dijo tristemente la shinigami.- Pensé ingenuamente que si no era yo, sería otra persona. Pero me necesitaba a mí, eso lo se ahora.

-¿Por qué tú¿Qué tienes de especial?

-Siete años de desesperación. O algo así, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien –se encogió de hombros- nadie me lo ha explicado, pero lo he podido suponer de sus conversaciones.

-¿Qué prueba tuviste que pasar?

-Una muy extraña: robarle el Kenseikaan a mi nii-sama.

-Y se ve que lo hiciste, sino no estarías aquí.

-Así es, me dejaron los poderes de Shadow –se entristeció al recordarlo-. Lo volví loco.

-¿Eso lo has usado con nosotros hoy? –Se levantó enfadado, no importaba la respuesta, ya había contestado la muchacha con su cara.- ¿Cómo es posible? Un poco más y mato a Renji. –Cada uno cuenta la historia a su manera, Abarai contaría que el que estuvo a punto de matar fue él a Ichigo.

-Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento. –Musitó y decidió mirar a otro sitio que no fuera el chico.- Necesitaba esa expectación para poder llevarme una cosa de almacén de Urahara. Era mi última parte del trato… hasta que apareció Renji.

-¿Y ahora que ha hecho el imbécil este?

-Aparecer antes de tiempo, por eso estaba con él en el salón, intentaba convencerle para que no enviara ningún informe a la Sociedad de Almas. Dentro de mi trato también estaba el impedir que se supiese de mi venida a este mundo, al menos durante tres días, en ese tiempo me convertiría en humana y él haría su trabajo.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo Rukia?

-No estoy segura, pero no es nada bueno. Tiene algo que ver con Yourichi-sama. Cuando los vi la última vez estaban hablando de ella. Me temo lo peor, Ichigo, mañana volveré a verlos, mientras tú deberás avisar a Urahara y pedirle disculpas de mi parte.

-¿Y todo esto para volver a la tierra?

-Ichigo. –"¿No ha escuchado nada?" pensó.- Lo hice todo por volver a estar aquí, contigo, con nuestros amigos.

-Claro¿y por eso me besaste nada más verme¿y me contaste esa historia fantástica? –Dijo haciéndose el molesto, y se volvió a sentar a su lado en la cama.

-Tenía que saber que tú me correspondías. –Contestó entrecortadamente, y algo nerviosa.- Sino ¿qué demonios se supone que estaba haciendo? –Le preguntó algo enfadada y menos nerviosa.

-El tonto, se te da muy bien.

-Cállate, imbécil. Tú me besaste también.

-Eso te pasa por dejármelo fácil.

-Serás… -La shinigami comenzó a balbucear insultos¿le había llamado fácil¿Pero es que este chico no había escuchado nada de lo que le había contado? Ella no era fácil. Él era idiota, y eso es muy diferente.

-Tranquila, tranquila. –Dijo riéndose, se había enfadado demasiado rápido, con los años tenía menos paciencia.- Tengo algo que decirte. –Le soltó con un tono enigmático.

-¿Qué? –Paró en seco todos los insultos. La curiosidad le mataba, y además, ella le había abierto, mas o menos, su corazón. Él no había dicho aún nada sobre eso.- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Que me creo tu historia.

-¿Ya está? –La dejó algo atónita. No era eso lo que se esperaba.

-¡Ah! Y mañana iré a hablar con Urahara, y se lo contaré todo.

-Bien… ¿gracias? –Preguntó algo asombrada¿se había acabado la conversación anterior?

-De nada. Y, ahora, buenas noches. Quiero dormir que sino mañana no podré levantarme para hacer tus recados.

-Bu.. buenas noches, Ichigo. –Se levantó recapacitando la conversación, pero cuando ya se dirigía a abrir la puerta alguien le cogió del brazo.

-Mira que a veces eres tonta. –Le susurró al oído mientras le daba la vuelta.- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-Con tus hermanas, me han preparado una cama allí, con ellas. –Susurró algo nerviosa.

-Pues no has estado durmiendo con ellas aún esta noche. –Sonrió.- Quédate a dormir, mañana ya veremos.


	16. Hacer lo correcto

-Renji… despierta… -Le susurraba lentamente.- No te asustes, soy yo, Rukia.

-¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano. –Contestó con muy pocas ganas, aunque a decir verdad el sofá de casa de los Kurosaki no era tan cómodo como pensó en un primer momento, tampoco estaba tan mal comparado con otros lugares en los que había dormido.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.

-¡Por dios Rukia¿Qué co... –La muchacha le tapó la boca, ya estaba gritando, no había manera de despertarle sin que hiciera un drama.

-No chilles, por favor. Duermen en el piso de arriba. –Dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo, de la mano que le quedaba libre, hacía el techo, y al mismo tiempo intentaba hacer aún más hincapié con los ojos, que le reprochaban el griterío.

-Lo siento. –Contestó justo cuando la shinigami le quitó la mano de la boca.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Renji, tienes que ayudarme. He hecho una gran estupidez.

-Cómo si eso fuese raro. –Comentó mientras se sentaba, se estiraba y bostezaba. Cuando ya se puso cómodo recordó la situación, Rukia estaba enferma y tenía su propia historia en la cabeza.- ¿Te refieres a que Ichigo y tu os fugaseis de la Sociedad de Almas? –Odiaba que le despertaran temprano, odiaba que le despertaran a mitad de la noche, pero sobre todo odiaban más aún ser despertado para hablar de tonterías, ahora soportaría una charla absurda sobre la relación de los dos shinigamis.

-Olvídate de eso, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. –El muchacho se sorprendió de sobremanera.- Eso es parte de mi estupidez. Por favor no te enfades. Debes entenderme, tú eres el único que sabe por todo lo que he pasado.

Le contó lo más rápido posible toda la historia, Renji no creía reconocer a la mujer que tenía delante. Un shinigami no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos, un shinigami no puede poner en peligro la vida de otras personas por intereses propios. Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que su Capitán tenía mucha razón, Rukia ya no era un shinigami, era casi humana.

-¿Y todo eso por el niñato de Ichigo¡Por Dios Rukia! –Le miraba totalmente incrédulo, sabía que ella no le mentía, de eso estaba seguro, pero no entendía bien sus razones.- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Sí, he hecho todo eso por un niñato que luchó con toda la Sociedad de Almas para salvarme. –Renji no se esperaba esa contestación.- Y estaba pensando en vivir una vida mejor que la que llevaba. –Suspiró, había sido muy dura con su amigo.- Además, lo pienso arreglar todo.

-Sí¿y cómo?

-Me he dado cuenta de todos los errores uno por uno. Se que es muy tarde, pero desde que me secuestraron la primera vez, debo admitir, que no razonaba bien. No me volví loca como ellos hubiesen querido. Pero, sin que sirva de excusa, tampoco estaba bien del todo. –Le miro directamente a los ojos.- Debes ayudarme, mantén mañana a Ichigo todo el tiempo que puedas en el almacén de Urahara. Yo iré a verlos e intentaré acabar con todo esto.

-No voy a dejarte ir tú sola ¿Y si te pasa algo?

-Cuida de él. –Se levantó, ya era tarde y debía descansar.- Mi nii-sama ya no te lo impedirá más.

-Pero, Rukia, no deberías ir sola.

-Tengo que arreglarlo yo. –Se dirigió a la puerta, y sin mirarle le dijo.- Yo me he metido en este lío y yo debo salir. Cuídate Renji, cuida a Ichigo, y no me falles, por favor. –Le miro antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.- Espero que sea el último favor que te pida. –Susurró antes de subir las escaleras.

Renji ya no pudo dormir en toda la noche, sabía perfectamente qué se proponía su amiga, y sabía que era una gran estupidez. Pero no sabía bien qué hacer: hacerle caso a Rukia, o avisar a Ichigo e impedirle actuar. Pero, tampoco tenía pruebas de todo lo que pensaba, era descabellado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras la intensa conversación, Ichigo se quedó durmiendo placidamente abrazado a Rukia, pero la muchacha no podía dormir, había tomado una determinación. Aunque, mirando al shinigami que tenía la lado, le costaba mucho trabajo estar lejos de él. Y mucho menos pensar en hacerle daño, y menos aún despedirse de él.

-Ichigo… -Le susurró. El muchacho se agarró más fuerte a ella hundiendo su cabeza entre la almohada y los cabellos de la shinigami. Ella se giró, no se iba a dar por vencida. Frente a frente, le volvió a llamar.- Ichigo…

-¡Joder Rukia¡Hoy no me vas a dejar dormir! –A todo el mundo le molestaría ser despertado cuando sólo llevas un par de horas durmiendo.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-Dime, total, si hoy parece que no voy a poder dormir. –Aunque en el fondo no le molestaba tanto como quería hacer ver.

-¿De verdad quieres que me quede contigo¿Qué me convierta en una humana más?

-Claro, tonta. –Le acarició el pelo a la indecisa muchacha.- He esperado para estar contigo todos estos años, y ahora no me voy a echar atrás. –Ambos sonrieron.- Pero si llego a saber que ibas a ser tan pesada esta noche, hubiera dormido la siesta.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba saberlo. –Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Ichigo.

-No pasa nada, pero podrías despertarme para algo más interesante. –Le levanto la cabeza y comenzó a besarla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se despertó solo en su cama, Rukia ya no estaba. No se extrañó de la huida de la muchacha, él la había visto marchar. En el fondo se alegraba, ya que ahora le tocaría interrogatorio de su padre sobre: "¿Dónde ha dormido Rukia?", y sólo habían dos sospechosos, Renji y él, y sabía perfectamente que nadie pensaría en el Teniente como un peligro. Estaba condenado.

Bajó la escaleras y se encontró a Abarai desayunando con su familia, todos le miraron expectantes, quizás esperando algo más. Y ese algo más posiblemente fuera la pequeña shinigami.

-Ey, Renji. Cuando acabes de desayunar tenemos que irnos.

-¿Dónde quedó el "Buenos días, Renji"¿O qué tal has dormido en mi sofá, Renji?. –Contestó burlón, hoy a Kurosaki le iban a caer por todos lados.

-¿Dónde está Rukia? –Preguntó su padre algo molesto.

-No lo se.

-No ha dormido con nosotras. –Contestó Yuzu, antes de darle un bocado a una tostada.

-A mi no me mires. –Dijo Renji algo colorado por las miradas de la familia.

-Ha dormido conmigo. –Contestó Ichigo tranquilamente.

-¡Serás desgraciado! –El Teniente le cogió del cuello y comenzó a amenazarlo.

-¡Joder Renji¡Estás en mi casa¡Déjame en paz! –Gritó, y después se soltó bruscamente.- No ha pasado nada, sólo que hablamos hasta tarde y nos quedamos dormidos. ¡Tranquilízate! –Pero antes que se sentaran, y para hacerle rabiar, de nuevo, le susurró:- No hicimos nada que ella no quisiera.

-¡Yo te mato! –Se volvió a levantar histérico.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

Desde luego, el desayuno en casa de los Kurosaki fue más entretenido de lo normal, y mientras los dos shinigamis se peleaban, cada vez por cosas más absurdas, el resto de la familia decidió ignorarlos y seguir desayunando tranquilamente. Hasta tal punto, que cada uno se fue a hacer sus obligaciones y los dos siguieron peleándose durante un buen rato.

Kurosaki Isshin no iba a quedarse cayado sobre la aventurilla de su hijo con Rukia, ya le advirtió una vez, y no iba hacerlo dos. Esta vez le escucharía, y esperaba por su bien que no se hubiese sobrepasado con ella. Ahora no tenía tiempo, pero después de comer se lo diría todo.

Una vez hubo terminado la discusión, el café estaba frío, las tostadas también, el zumo caliente, en definitiva, el desayuno fue un desastre. Así que pronto pudieron salir camino al almacén de Urahara. Durante el camino, Renji no supo que decir ni hacer, así que decidió callarse, mejor hablaría con el tendero, parecía más razonable que Ichigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Rukia se levantó esa mañana de la cama no estaba segura de qué debería hacer. Amanecía, y un despistado frío se asomaba por la ventana, tiritó, debía ponerse algo de abrigo para salir. Se volvió a levantar lentamente, esta vez si estaba segura de que Ichigo dormía. Con las luces del amanecer, se le veía tranquilamente durmiendo, esta vez no tenía duda. Lo dejó boca abajo con el pelo totalmente alborotado, y el brazo todavía en la misma posición que cuando ella estaba allí durmiendo, extendido por su lado de la cama. Decidió taparlo con las sábanas, sino posiblemente podría ponerse enfermo. Se sorprendió a sí misma reaccionando de esa manera, no estaba segura de sí podía ser así durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras se vestía llegaba a la conclusión de que era mucho más importante acabar con todo esto de una vez. Se sentía ridícula, la mujer más ridícula del mundo, ya no era un shinigami, se sentía humana, con sentimientos y actuando de forma irracional. Los últimos meses no había sido ella del todo¿cómo se había dejado llevar por ese estúpido sentimiento? "Tendría que haberlo olvidado todo, así no hubiera causado tanto daño", sus reflexiones pararon en seco cuando se giró y vio al muchacho pelirrojo plácidamente dormido. No podía dejar de mirarlo, y se repitió a sí misma: "Sí, por este niñato lo he hecho todo". Pero debía solucionarlo. Ella no podría sola, con suerte Urahara ya estaría enterado de todo para el momento en que Ryotsu apareciera, pero Shadow… ese era trabajo suyo.

-Lo siento, Ichigo, voy a hacer las cosas bien por una vez. –Susurró.


	17. Corre Rukia

-Muy interesante todo lo que me cuentas Kurosaki-san. Por todo esto mandé anoche a la Sociedad de Almas a Chad-san, Ishida-san y Orihime-san. Allí estarán a salvo, y serán de más utilidad. –Dijo Urahara. -¿Kuchiki-san piensa que el objetivo es Yourichi? –Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces, no sabemos quien ha mandado todo esto. –Se quedó pensando un poco.

-¿Qué pusiste en el informe que has enviado a la Sociedad de Almas? –Urahara ya les había contado todo lo acaecido esa noche.

-Kurosaki-san, sólo puse que cuidaran de los tres hasta que puedan volver, que en cuanto supiéramos algo le avisaríamos.

-No quieres contar con ellos para solucionar esto ¿cierto?

-No es eso, pero creo que aún no deben intervenir. Serían un estorbo. –Quiso cambiar completamente de conversación. Ya que las intenciones de Urahara sólo estaban realmente claras para Ichigo, le estaba haciendo un favor, ya que si la Sociedad de Almas intervenía en este asunto, muy posiblemente querrían llevarse a Rukia con ellos de vuelta, y el shinigami sustituto no lo iba a permitir. Estaban seguros de que ninguno de sus amigos hablaría sobre ella, estaba bastante claro que era un tema censurado. Cuando pasase todo, ya se vería que hacer.- ¿Dónde esta Kuchiki-san?

-No lo se, imagino que hablando con el tal Ryotsu.

-¿Y le habéis dejado ir sola? –Se asombró.- Pensaba que la cuidaríais mejor. –Suspiró.- Kurosaki-san, ahora sólo podemos ir a buscarla.

Urahara salió en busca de Tessai, él se haría cargo del cuerpo de Ichigo y de todo mientras él no estaba. No le hacía demasiada gracia tener que ir a buscarle, pero cuanto antes acabaran mejor, Kuchiki-san podría estar en peligro, esa chica no estaba muy bien.

-Tú no eres normal. –Le susurró Renji a Ichigo justo cuando Urahara salía por la puerta.

-¿Y ahora que pasa contigo?.- El shinigami sustituto se paró en seco.- Cada vez estás peor.

-Sí sabías que Rukia se iba a enfrentar a esos tipos ¿por qué no hiciste nada para detenerla o la acompañaste?

-¿Quién diablos eres tú para reprocharme nada?

-Su amigo.

-Un amigo que también sabía lo que ella iba hacer, y tampoco hizo nada. –Renji se quedó callado, Ichigo tenía razón.- Además, confía en ella, siempre la hemos subestimado, creo que le debemos un voto de confianza.

Y sin más, le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de entrar en la habitación donde iba a dejar su cuerpo, mientras metía alegremente las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzaba a silbar. Renji no supo como reaccionar, ¿por qué diablos estaba tan contento? Podrían estar matando a Rukia en esos instantes, y sabía que un enemigo venía a matar a Yourichi-sama. Ichigo cada vez estaba peor de la cabeza.

Pero lo que Renji no sabía era que Kurosaki se moría por dentro, sí alguien pudiera ver como estaba realmente sólo podría ver un manojo de nervios. Cuando estaba tenso sólo sabía sonreír fingidamente, pensando que nadie más lo notaria, pero quienes realmente lo conocían bien, sabían ya su táctica, pero Renji no. Claro que sabía que la podían estar matando, y que también podían matarlo a él esa misma mañana. Pero se lo había prometido, no podía fallar a su promesa. Al menos, esta vez, se habían despedido.

-Lo siento, Ichigo, voy a hacer las cosas bien por una vez. –Susurró.

-¿Sientes qué? –Abrió los ojos y comenzó a desperezarse.- ¿Volver a despertarme?. –Se sentó de golpe en la cama.- Desde luego que una siesta no me va a venir mal…

-Vuelve a dormirte.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?

-Voy a hablar con ellos.

-Voy contigo.

-No. Confía en mí, por favor. –Ichigo frunció el ceño, cómo sólo él sabía hacer.- Tengo que arreglar cuentas con ellos, te prometo que no me arriesgaré demasiado, no tanto como para que tengas que preocuparte.

-Ya me dijiste eso una vez y cuando te vi estaban a punto de matarte, no puedo confiar en esa promesa.

-Por favor, -se sentó al lado del muchacho- necesito hacer algo bien. No he hecho nada bien desde hace mucho años. –Sonrió tristemente.

-¿Y ahora que estas conmigo es cuando decides hacerlo? Es estúpido, Rukia.

-Lo se, pero es mi decisión. Me he dado cuenta ahora. Lo siento. Estaba tan obcecada con volver a estar contigo que no me di cuenta el daño que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú sola?

-Sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con ellos. Pero si puedo contra Shadow, ese maldito bastardo. –Apretó sus puños.- Prométeme que no interferirás.

-No puedo.

-Promételo.

-Con una condición, si vas a pelear con él, no lo hagas sola, hazlo conmigo al lado. Por si se complica… -Rukia se levantó de la cama enfadada.

-Ichigo –dijo seriamente- soy Teniente del Treceavo escuadrón del Sereitei, creo que puedo ocuparme de esto sola. –Kurosaki se quedó algo sorprendido, nunca la había visto así.- Prométeme que no interferirás, ocúpate tú de Ryotsu, contra él admito que no podría yo sola.

-Te lo prometo. –La cara de Rukia se suavizó.

-Gracias. –Le abrazó.- Ahora, duérmete, todavía puedes descansar un par de horas más, te espera un día muy duro.

-De acuerdo. –Se acostó en la cama.- ¡Ey Rukia! Prométeme tú una cosa.

-Dime.

-Que volverás viva y te quedarás aquí conmigo.

-Hecho. –Sonrió y acto seguido salió por la ventana. Ichigo se acomodó en su cama. Aunque no estaba realmente contento con lo que acababa de prometer, no podía echarse atrás.

Rukia corría rápidamente por las calles de Karakura, pero algo hizo que parase el ritmo lentamente, hasta hacer que se parara. Alguien la seguía, evidentemente se había dejado sentir, ya que era la persona más rápida que conocía.

-Yourichi-sama, ¿qué quieres? –Dijo girándose para verla apoyada en la pared, no respiraba agitadamente, al contrario que ella.

-Rukia-san, vengo a ayudarte. –Se sorprendió, nunca había tenido una buena relación con ella, realmente no había tenido ninguna relación. Pero en el fondo sabía que tanto ella como Urahara, sabrían ver las señales que había dejado.- ¿Sabes qué es lo que has "cogido" a Kisuke?

-Un frasco. –Respondió secamente. Evidentemente Yoruichi lo sabía todo.

-No es sólo un frasco, Rukia-san. –Resopló, no sabía como era posible no saber lo que uno "toma prestado".- Lo que hay dentro es un potente aparato, que sólo puede usarlo gente con gran poder espiritual, con nivel de Capitán. –Levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha.- Tiene dos usos, que sepamos.


	18. Corre Ichigo

17. Corre, Ichigo, corre.

Rukia y Yoruichi se encaminaban al lugar donde se encontrarían con sus oponentes, encontrarlos no fue tan sencillo como podrían haber imaginado en un primer momento, habían escondido bien su poder espiritual. Ellas a su vez también lo habían hecho, ya que pensaban que el factor sorpresa actuaría de su parte. Tras hablar largo y tendido del frasco que robó Rukia, al que Yourichi llamaba Amai, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían ir cuanto antes a buscarlo, había sido una estupidez por su parte no haberlo hecho antes.

Tardaron varias horas en llegar al lugar, no por lo alejado que estaba de la ciudad, que lo estaba, sino por la dificultad de la búsqueda. Se encontraban a las puertas de un almacén aparentemente abandonado, la puerta estaba cerrada con una gran cadena y un candado. Pero una de las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio estaba rota, ésa sería su entrada. Sin demasiado problema escalaron hasta llegar y entrar de la forma más sigilosa posible. Una vez dentro se encontraron una escena dantesca. Ryotsu se encontraba haciendo algún tipo de experimento con un plus, y Shadow simplemente miraba divertido la cara de desesperación del espíritu.

-Todavía no han logrado utilizar el Amai.- Yourichi se refería al famoso frasco. Comenzó a observar a su alrededor, buscando el mejor sitio por donde atacar.

Mientras, en el piso de abajo, Ryotsu estaba cada vez más enfadado, pensaba que podría dominar el Amai en pocas horas, pero no había sido así. Shadow ya le había traído cinco espíritus antes que este, pero con ninguno había podido activarlo. El enfado que llevaba consigo hizo que se quitara la capa, dejando a la vista totalmente su apariencia.

-No puede ser. –Susurró Yoruichi.- No puede ser…

-¿Qué ocurre Yourichi-sama? –Preguntó Rukia al verla tan sorprendida.

-Él es… Urahara Senzo.

-¿Quién?

-Tengo que avisar a Kisuke. –Se levantó rápidamente pero algo se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Avisar a quien? Yourichi-san. –El hombre que hasta hace poco tiempo estaba haciendo experimentos con un plus, estaba ahora enfrente de ella.- ¿No me dirás que mi querido hermano se dirige hacía aquí?

-Senzo. –Fue lo único que Rukia pudo escuchar de la mujer, antes de que ambos usaran el shunpa para desaparecer. Comenzaron a pelear de una manera tan frenética, que hasta a la shinigami morena le costaba trabajo seguirles el ritmo.

Abajo Shadow, también observaba la escena, pero centrando más su atención en la shinigami que en otra cosa, ella era su oponente y a ella era a quien debía matar. Lo haría con mucho gusto. Pero antes debía deshacerse del molesto espíritu que temblaba arrodillado en una esquina. Acabaría antes con ese patético insecto, después se ocuparía de su otra preocupación.

Por su parte, Rukia, ya había centrado su atención en el plus que estaba abajo temblando, tenía que ayudarlo, hacer un entierro del alma ahora era más que imposible. Entonces vio a Shadow acercarse lentamente al espíritu, tenía que ayudarlo. Y sin más se lanzó hacia el suelo, cayó apoyándose en una rodilla situándose delante del plus, para que no pudieran hacerle nada.

-Rukia-Chan. ¿Quieres morir tu primero? –Sonrió mientras un reiatsu negro comenzaba a rodearle. Su poder espiritual estaba creciendo.- Será un placer.

-¡Huye! –Gritó la shinigami volviendo la cabeza hacia el plus, y éste le hizo caso de inmediato.-

-Eso no le servirá de nada, después de ti, irá él.

La muchacha hizo ningún gesto, pero un aura blanquecina comenzó a envolverla. Shadow le lanzó una bola negra que ella paró con su zampakutou sin ningún problema. Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a acariciar la hoja de su espada desde la empuñadura hasta el filo, mientras un lazo comenzaba a salir del mango convirtiéndose toda la espada en un precioso conjunto blanco.

-Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia jadeaba arrodillada en el suelo, acabar con Shadow le había costado mucho más de lo que ella había pensado en un primer momento. Pedacitos de ese inútil inundaban la estancia, ya que había logrado congelarlo con la primera danza de su espada, y después lo había convertido en pequeños pedacitos, le odiaba tanto que vencerle de una manera tan sencilla le parecía, como poco, irritante, hasta al morir la iba a poner de mal humor. Pero en ese instante, los pequeños trozos de hielo se comenzaron a resquebrajar y un reiatsu negro comenzó a componerse. Shadow no estaba acabado del todo.

-Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, -comenzó a decir Rukia antes de que su oponente volviera a tener todo su poder- toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. –Gritó finalmente alargando su mano.- ¡¡Hadou 33:Soukatsui!! –De sus dedos surgieron unos rayos azules que chocaron directamente con su oponente, pero no fue el ataque mortal que ella esperaba.

Consiguió algo de lo que se proponía ya que Shadow se recompuso pero muy debilitado, algo cansado comenzó a formarse alrededor de su mano y gracias a su reiatsu, una espada, de la cual, donde debería haber una hoja, emanaba una extraña energía equiparable a un fuego negro. Y sin pensárselo dos veces fue a atacar a Rukia, que también estaba algo cansada. La muchacha pudo evitar la envestida a malas penas, y consecuencia de ello fue una herida que comenzó a emanar sangre de su cara. La espada de Shadow quemaba, al parecer si hubiese llegado a ser shinigami, hubiera tenido una zampakutou de fuego.

Se separaron, Rukia tenía que volver a tomar fuerzas para atacar de nuevo, la mayoría de sus ataques se basaban en el kidoh, aunque no se le daba mal el manejo de la espada. Tenía que esperar pacientemente hasta verse preparada para volver a contraatacar. Sin embargo, pudo parar el siguiente ataque de Shadow, aunque éste no se dio por vencido, y apareció justo a su espalda para propinarle otra embestida que la shinigami paró a duras penas, su brazo izquierdo salió mal herido.

El fuego de Shadow le había inutilizado el brazo, pero no del todo. Ya que en una de las pruebas de lealtad que tuvo que pasar Rukia cuando decidió ayudarles, fue robarle a su nii-sama Kenseikaan, y para conseguirlo tuvo que usar un poco del poder de su actual oponente, y al parecer, algo de su reiatsu todavía corría por el suyo propio, no sería algo permanente, pero estaba durando algo más de lo que se habían imaginado inicialmente. Consecuencia de ello, la espada de Shadow no afectaba completamente a la shinigami, no podía volverla loca para después matarla, pero si había hecho una profunda herida en su brazo.

Pero ella seguía pacientemente esperando que su reiatsu se compusiera para poder atacar más fuertemente, él seguía atacando como un loco, no era un buen guerrero, no sabía usar bien sus habilidades, siempre había estado a la sombra de su jefe y ahora que por fin, podía hacer valer sus poderes, no estaba usándolos al máximo. Pero por fin, la shinigami vio su oportunidad.

-No puedes hacer nada contra mí, tu espada de hielo no será suficiente. Rukia-Chan. –Dijo jadeante, a pocos metros de ella.

-Sode no Shirayuki, no es "sólo" una espada de hielo, y no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. –Se tomó un momento para después decir.- Siguiente danza: Hakuren.

La segunda danza de la espada de Rukia dejó a Shadow completamente congelado, era una danza mucho más fuerte y liberarse de ella le iba a ser mucho más difícil que de la anterior, y además, aunque a la shinigami no le quedaban ya fuerzas comenzó a recitar las palabras del Hadou 63: Raikouhou, aunque sabía que no tendría toda la fuerza necesaria para acabar con Shadow, al menos lo dejaría bastante debilitado como para acabar con él en otro ataque, pero una voz hizo que parara su cántico.

-¡¡Getsuga Tenshou!! –Se escuchó con un grito, y todo rastro del siniestro personaje congelado fue destruido en poco tiempo. Esa batalla había terminado.


	19. La familia Urahara

La pelea entre Senzo y Yourichi se paró durante un momento. Ambos estaban bastante cansados, pero su orgullo les impedía dejarlo ver. Así que se separaron rápidamente y observaron la situación. Urahara, Renji e Ichigo hicieron una espectacular entrada, sobre todo el último que no pudo remediar ayudar a Rukia.

-¡Ichigo! –Dijo la shinigami morena, algo entrecortadamente, estaba cansada y malherida. El aludido corrió a su lado a intentar cogerla, pero esta se revolvió enfadada.- ¡Te dije que no intervinieras! ¡Hubiera podido yo sola! –Gritó, mientras se medio tambaleaba.

-Está bien. –Kurosaki sonrió, y la sentó en el suelo junto a él, si tenía que pelear antes la protegería.- Ahora descansa, luego ya me echaras la bronca.

Renji se situó al lado de los dos shinigamis, ya que Urahara le había pedido que hiciera eso. Masculló algo sobre que ahora le tocaba a él, y se acercó a Yourichi y a su oponente. Le hizo un gesto a la mujer para que se apartara, ella sabía perfectamente que ahora el combate era familiar, hermano contra hermano. Ella ya no pintaba nada. Al final el objetivo inicial, fue y sigue siendo, Urahara Kisuke.

-Senzo-san, estás vivo. –Dijo Urahara a modo de saludo.

-Desde luego, no gracias a ti, Kisuke-nii. –Contestó con un tono de burla.

-¿Has venido desde un principio a por el Amai, o simplemente para luchar conmigo?

-Parece bastante claro, hermanito. ¿Desde cuando sabes que soy yo la Luciérnaga Azul que iba detrás de ti?

-Desde que Kuchiki-san enloqueció a todos menos a Yourichi-san y a mi.

-Chica lista. –Dijo mirando a la shinigami que estaba en el suelo apoyada en Ichigo.- ¿Y todos estos que son? ¿Tus refuerzos?

-No estaba seguro de si estabas solo o con alguien más de tu orden. ¿Quién te manda?. –Era la única duda que le asaltaba al tendero, los de su orden sólo podían atacar a alguien si se le había encomendado en alguna misión.

-Nadie, he venido por mi cuenta. –Contestó su hermano con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-No está bien que rompas las reglas, sabes que te puede costar caro.

-¿Y me lo dices tú? Kisuke-nii. –Se rió a carcajadas.- Sabes que el Amai es mio, tú me lo robaste.

-Es una reliquia familiar, y decidí cuidarla yo, tú eras demasiado torpe. –Se estaban empezando a pelear como cuando tenían cinco años, siempre se habían tratado igual.- Además, la hubieses perdido.

-¡¡Mamá me la dejó a mi!! –Gritó enfurecido Senzo.

-¿Para qué quieres algo que no sabes usar?

Y sin más comenzó una estúpida pelea sobre a quien le dejaron el Amai cuando sus padres murieron, que derivó en quién era más fuerte de los dos. Antaño siempre fue más fuerte Urahara Kisuke, ya que, a parte de ser el hermano mayor, fue Capitán de su división en poco tiempo. En cambio a Senzo le costó mucho más trabajo mejorar, ya que no tenía paciencia, y a lo máximo que llegó fue a ser Teniente, del mismo escuadrón de su hermano.

Todos los presentes estaban algo alucinados de la actitud que tenían ambos parientes, en un momento como aquel, se ponían a pelear como chiquillos. Desde luego eran familia.

-¿Qué está pasando? Yourichi-san. –Preguntó Ichigo.

-Sólo se están peleando por el Amai.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó el shinigami.

-Un frasco de la familia de Urahara que robó Kuchiki-san. –Contestó sin más preámbulos.- Que sepamos sólo tiene dos funciones. –Rukia comenzó a sacar de la nada un bloc y le enseñó a Ichigo unos dibujos que había hecho la primera vez que Yourichi le había explicado las funciones del Amai.

-¡¡Esconde eso Rukia!! –Gritó Ichigo.- ¿Qué demonios es?

-Uno es la primera función del Amai. –Contestó la aludida, señalando a la primera parte del dibujo donde se veía a un conejo con un frasco en la mano y dándose un golpe en la cabeza.- ¿Ves? –Dijo señalando al conejo.- Ha perdido la memoria y el Amai se la está devolviendo.

-¿¿Eso es un conejo?? –Ese comentario fue suficiente para que Ichigo recibiese un puñetazo de Rukia en la cara.- Esconde eso, sólo conseguirás liarme.

-¡Callate! –Y siguió señalando el segundo dibujo.- Y aquí esta el conejito metiendo agua en el Amai.

-¡¿Pero que dices loca?! Si te vas a quedar conmigo, vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente de tus dibujos.

-Es mi arte y me expreso como quiero.

Y otros dos más comenzaron a pelear, esta vez por dibujos y conejitos. Yourichi pensó que debía haber algo en el ambiente para que todo el mundo quisiera pelearse. Según las estadísticas actuales le tocaba a ella comenzar una estúpida discusión con Abarai Renji, pero teniendo en cuenta que no había hablado con él mas de dos o tres veces en su vida, le sería algo imposible, pero bueno.

-Yourichi-sama. –Preguntó el Teniente de la Sexta división.- ¿Por qué quiere matar Urahara Senzo a su hermano?

-Es una larga historia. –Se sentó en el suelo, mientras que sus ojos no apartaban la vista del tendero. Abarai hizo lo mismo. Se sentaron mirando directamente a los dos hermanos, pero bastante alejados de ellos- Hace ya muchos años Senzo era el Teniente de Urahara.

-¿Cuándo él era Capitán del escuadrón doce?

-Sí, y yo la Capitana del segundo escuadrón. –Recordó tiempos que no eran mejores.- Siempre había habido rivalidad entre ellos. Senzo no pudo soportar lo rápido que Kisuke ascendió a Capitán. Pero su madre les calmaba de sobremanera, ella también era una shinigami, tenía mucho carácter y sabía manejarlos. –Paró de contar su historia durante un segundo, y ambos interlocutores tuvieron que girar la mirada hacia su izquierda, ya que Ichigo intentaba quitarle el cuaderno de dibujos a Rukia y estaban formando un escándalo tremendo, pero ninguno de los dos intervino.

-¿Por qué es tan importante el Amai?

-Porqué su madre siempre lo llevaba encima. –Contestó Yourichi a Renji.- Kisuke sólo sacó para intentar que Kuchiki-san recuperara la memora, nunca antes lo había usado, ya que lo tenía guardado, pero al verla pensó que era lo mejor. Él enseguida supo que su hermano estaba detrás de todo esto, y no se cómo. –Dobló las piernas y apoyó sus codos en ellas, para poder poner su cara en sus manos, estaba aburrida de ver las estúpidas discusiones que había a su alrededor.- Yo no podía imaginar que fuera Senzo, ya que yo pensaba que estaba muerto.


	20. La orden

Al grito de "Despierta, Benihime", se pararon todas las absurdas discusiones, una a una todas las personas presenten centraron su atención en el ex Capitán del escuadrón número doce. A su vez, el ex Teniente de la misma división, se preparaba socarronamente para atacar con una espada, en apariencia, parecida a la que en su momento había usado el desparecido Shadow. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, tras la mirada de cuatro espectadores.

-Yo pensaba que Urahara se refería a otra persona cuando me dijo que detrás de todo esto estaba el ex Teniente de la División doce… -Continúo explicando Yourichi para sí misma, pero todos lo escucharon y todos comprendieron el comentario.- Ahora entiendo mejor que no quisiera que la Sociedad de Almas interviniera en este asunto. Es algo personal para Kisuke y ellos tienen un extraño concepto de la justicia. –Se giró para mirar al shinigami de cabellos largos y pelirrojos.- Abarai, ¿podrías no comentar nada de eso?

-Lo intentaré, tengo que mantener demasiadas cosas en secreto. –Contestó mirando, a su vez, a Rukia.

-Tienes razón. –Sonrió Yourichi.- No podemos pedirte más de lo que ya has hecho. Gracias por intentarlo. –Y asintió con la cabeza, para volver a observar la actual pelea.

Urahara Senzo había desarrollado una técnica que sólo podían dominar los integrantes de la Orden de la Luciérnaga Azul, que consistía en determinados ataques con reiatsu desde diferentes direcciones, así que el escudo de sangre que podía hacer Urahara Kisuke con Benihime en determinadas ocasiones parecía insuficiente. Pero nadie corrió a socorrerlo, no estaba perdido, al contrario, el combate estaba demasiado igualado, parecía depender de un pequeño fallo de alguno de los dos.

-Yourichi-sama. –Rukia estaba muy interesada en la historia, ya que, al fin y al cabo, había sido ella quien había propiciado esa situación.- ¿Por qué ese odio? ¿Qué impulsó todo esto? –Al hacer todas esas preguntas sólo miraba esa extraña pelea, en ningún momento se atrevió a mirar ni a su interlocutora, ni a los Renji, ni al shinigami sustituto, quizás a ese menos que a ninguno.

-Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero tampoco creí que fuera para tanto. –Cruzó los brazos y comenzó a relatar.- La madre de Kisuke también era una shinigami, al igual que su padre, pero tenían una relación algo turbulenta. Así que los hermanos crecieron separados y algo enfrentados.

Lo que Yourichi no quiso explicar es que los hermanos no tuvieron contacto durante años, ya que Urahara Kisuke realmente se crió con ella y con su familia. Y no tuvo ayuda real de la suya propia ni para entrar a la Academia, ni para la mayoría de decisiones en su vida. Ésa era una de las explicaciones que le daba la muchacha a su forma de ser. Los hermanos se volvieron a encontrar en la Academia de shinigamis, pero normalmente actuaban como dos desconocidos. Fue en aquella época, justo cuando Kisuke ingresó en la división doce, cuando la familia estuvo más unida, y también en aquella época murieron sus padres en una misión en el mundo humano. Y Senzo culpó a su hermano de ello, ya que el tendero también había sido envidado pero sobrevivió.

-Fue algo extraño que Senzo entrará al mismo escuadrón que Kisuke. La verdad es que siempre nos sorprendía con sus decisiones. Y hoy aún sigue sorprendiéndome.

-Desde luego. –Afirmó Rukia.

-Cuando Senzo fue Teniente de Kisuke, hubo un gran accidente en su división. Pensamos que había muerto. –Continuó diciendo Yourichi.- Hubo un error de cálculos en unos experimentos y todo el edificio explotó.

La mujer había decidido contar la historia más bien de forma escueta, ya que estaba desvelando hechos del pasado de su amigo que no eran nada agradables. Y Urahara adoraba esa imagen misteriosa que daba. La decisión que tomó Kisuke de hacer a su hermano Teniente sorprendió mucho a Yourichi, ya que ni tenía el nivel, ni la experiencia suficiente, pero sí un gran rencor a su hermano que no se acabaría con un simple nombramiento. Pero el mayor de los hermanos Urahara se sentía culpable por haber sobrevivido, y al fin y al cabo él también ingreso a su escuadrón porqué era el mismo de sus padres, ascendió a Capitán rápidamente, y decidió darle una inmerecida oportunidad al pequeño de la familia.

-¿Y cómo es que Urahara no murió en el accidente? –Preguntó Ichigo, que instintivamente tenía a Rukia abrazada, para protegerla.

-Él no se encontraba allí, no había autorizado esos experimentos, Senzo sin su permiso los había comenzado, y por su culpa murieron más de una docena de shinigamis. –Recordó al actual tendero en aquella situación, fue una de las peores situaciones que había vivido.- Entiendo que se hiciera el muerto, pero por él echaron las culpas a Kisuke y él las aceptó en nombre de su hermano. Fue la primera vez que tuvo problemas reales con el Capitán General.

Al escuchar toda la historia, Rukia se sintió aún peor por lo que había hecho, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a Urahara, pero para eso tendría que sobrevivir, y parecía bastante evidente que no quería matar a su hermano, pero que Senzo sí estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

-Pero aún no entiendo ese odio a su hermano, si el accidente fue culpa suya… -Continuó diciendo Ichigo.

-Senzo culpa a Kisuke de demasiadas cosas, y hasta el día que lo dimos por muerto, había acumulado demasiado rencor hacía él, entre otras cosas…

La conversación y la pelea se paró en seco, cuando decenas de luces azules comenzaron a aparecer dentro del almacén abandonado donde se encontraban. Como una lluvia de estrellas, destellos celestes caían del techo salidos de la nada. Los dos hermanos se separaron y se quedaron mirando. Y los cuatro observadores se levantaron de inmediato poniéndose en guardia. Renji sacó a Zibimaru, Yourichi se puso en posición de combate, Ichigo agarró a Zangetsu.

De todas las luces azules, una a una, comenzaron a surgir figuras similares en aspecto a Urahara Senzo, pero totalmente distintos en pequeños detalles. Pero hubo una, la que llegó la última, tenía un color más profundo y brillante, de ella surgió una mujer de cabellos blancos y tez morena, era totalmente diferente al resto.

-La orden de la Luciérnaga Azul. –Susurró Urahara Kisuke.

Sin más preámbulos, envolvieron a la oveja descarriada de su orden, y desaparecieron de la misma manera que aparecieron: como destellos azules en la noche. Yourichi corrió a sujetar a Urahara, que de verse rodeado del reiatsu de la orden, casi al completo, se encontraba algo mareado.

-¿Estás bien Kisuke? –Preguntó la mujer, tanto físicamente, como anímicamente.

-Así es como debía ser… así es como debía ser… -Repitió el Tendero, mientras se apoyaba en su amiga.

-¿Dónde está el Amai? –Preguntó Yoruichi, mientras Urahara sacaba el pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y sonreía abiertamente.


	21. Y como siempre debió ser

Llegaron al Almacén de Urahara algo cansados tras acabar con Shadow y conocer a la Orden de la Luciérnaga Azul. Salvo Renji, todos los demás habían luchado. El tendero nada más llegar acomodó a sus invitados y se fue a su habitación a guardar el Amai, no lo volvería a sacar más. Yourichi a su vez le acompañó, quería tener algunas palabras con él, antes de tener que ir con los tres shinigamis que esperaban en la salita.

-Kisuke. –Llamó su atención mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Yourichi-san. –Se giró para mirarla, ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer en esa habitación.- La pelea con Senzo no fue muy dura por lo que puedo ver.

-Tú hermano no se esforzó demasiado conmigo, guardaba sus fuerzas para ti. –Sonrió.- ¿Estás bien Kisuke?

-Claro, la familia es complicada. –Sonrió.- Pero así es como debía ser, él se buscó todo lo que ha pasado. Rompió las reglas.

-¿Sabias que todo esto iba a pasar? –Urahara pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose a la salita donde se encontraban los shinigamis.- Kisuke… ¡Kisuke! –Sólo obtuvo una risa por parte del tendero.

Mientras tanto, dos pelirrojos y una morena se encontraban sentados en una salita esperando a sus anfitriones. A los tres les habían servido algo de beber, que aún no habían probado. Ichigo y Rukia ya se habían puestos respectivamente uno su cuerpo y la otra el gigai. Renji estaba esperando aclarar el asunto para llamar a la Sociedad de Almas y así volver. La conversación giraba en torno a la nueva vida de Rukia, en ningún momento se quiso tocaron temas más difíciles para la shinigami, ya que ninguno de los dos pelirrojos querían comenzar ese tipo de conversación. Los tres reían cuando el tendero entró junto a Yourichi en la estancia. Tras pocas palabras de alegría se comenzó con la verdadera conversación.

-Urahara-san –comenzó a decir Rukia- siento todo lo que ha pasado, yo no sabía…

-Kuchiki-san, -interrumpió el tendero- no hace falta más. Nos engañó a todos en algún momento. Más siento yo que os haya involucrado a vosotros.

-Urahara-san, -tras un largo e incómodo silencio, Ichigo se decidió a hablar.- ¿Quiénes eran todos esos que se llevaron a Urahara Senzo?

-Su Orden. –El tendero sabía todo lo que Yourichi les habían contado, así que pudo saltarse esa parte.- Al parecer, tras desaparecer en la Sociedad de Almas ingresó en ella, para hacerse más fuerte. Cómo ya te dije en una ocasión, Kurosaki-san, hay más cosas de las que vemos. Pero Senzo-san rompió las reglas, y tuvieron que venir a por él.

-¿Qué reglas?

-Cómo ya dije, para que una Luciérnaga Azul actúe, alguien tiene que pedir sus servicios. Y a Senzo nadie le había… contratado. Así que vinieron a por él.

-Sólo hay una cosa que no me ha quedado clara. –Siguió preguntando Ichigo.- ¿Cuál es la segunda utilidad del Amai? –Rukia amenazó con volver a sacar sus dibujos, nadie sabe de donde, pero el muchacho la detuvo corriendo.- ¡¡Joder con esas cosas me lías más!!

-Pues yo no entiendo porque. –Contesto la aludida algo enfadada, pero triunfante ya que pudo volver a sacar sus dibujos.

-Mierda… -Ichigo ya se había dado por vencido, tendría que convivir con ellos.

-Curiosos dibujos, Kuchiki-san. –Dijo el tendero mirando el bloc que alegremente sostenía Rukia.- Pero no entiendo bien el segundo dibujo.

-Es la segunda función. –Respondió orgullosa de su "arte".

-Pero si la segunda función dominar a las almas¿por qué el animalillo mete agua en el Amai?

-Urahara. Primero, no es un animalillo, es un conejo. –Comenzó a especificar la artista.

-Cualquiera lo diría…

-¡¡Cállate Ichigo!! –Y le propinó un golpe en la cara.- Y no es agua, se el poder del Amai que surge de él y llega al alma.

-Pues yo no lo veo. –Dijo tímidamente el shinigami sustituto, con miedo de otro golpe de Rukia. Pero no fue así, ya que el resto de los presentes asintió con la cabeza.

-No entendéis de arte. –Sentenció la morena y guardó sus dibujos.

-Bueno, pasemos a algo más importante. –Dijo Yourichi.- Abarai¿qué vas a contar en la Sociedad de Almas?

-Intentaré ocultar el paradero de Rukia. –Comenzó a decir el Teniente.- Pero no se si será algo fácil.

-Será peligroso si saben que les has mentido. –El tendero ya estaba pensando en las consecuencias.

-Lo siento, Renji, no quiero causarte problemas.

-No te preocupes Rukia. –Le sonrió.- Tú harías lo mismo por mi. –La aludida también le sonrió.- He pensado que simplemente diré que por aquí no hay peligro, que me quedé este tiempo, que al fin y al cabo sólo ha sido un día, para investigar, pero que vuelvo con las manos vacías. Todo falsas alarmas.

-¿Y Chad, Inoue e Ishida? –Pregunto Ichigo.

-Ahora pueden volver.

Y sin más Abarai Renji volvió a la Sociedad de Almas, prometiendo que volvería a ver cómo le iba la vida a Rukia. Por su parte, la muchacha, estaba más preocupada por saber cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de convertirse en una humana. Pero el tendero no pudo darle una fecha exacta, pero antes de un año, eso si lo sabía.

Así sucedieron los días, éstos a las semanas, y tras ellas meses. Dos largos meses pasaron en la ciudad de Karakura, sin más incidente que algún que otro Hollow ocasional. Chad, Inoue e Ishida volvieron sin más problemas de la Sociedad de Almas, que de primeras no preguntó mucho, ya que Yourichi tranquilizó a Soi Fong, y ésta al resto de Capitanes, prefiriendo no inmiscuirse en ese asunto. En cambio, en la casa de los Kurosaki las cosas si habían cambiado, ahora Kuchiki Rukia vivía con ellos, pensaron que tras todo lo pasado era absurdo negar lo evidente y dejaron a los dos muchachos en el mismo cuarto, como antaño, pero esta vez la chica no dormiría en el armario, sino que adaptaron una cama a la habitación de Ichigo. La pareja vivía algo extrañada de que Renji no hubiese vuelto con noticias de la Socidad de Almas, quizás allí ya hubieran olvidado todo el asunto.

-¡Ey Rukia! Sal ya del cuarto de baño, tenemos que bajar a desayunar, Yuzu no para de llamarnos. –Gritaba Ichigo tras la puerta.

-¡Ya está! –Se arregló un poco el vestido que amablemente le había dejado la hermana del muchacho, y comenzó a quejarse.- No se porqué tienes que esperarme todas las mañanas para desayunar, puedo bajar solita, no me voy a perder.

-Pero eres una pesada, y hasta que tú no bajas nadie empieza a desayunar, así que prefiero meterte prisa tras la puerta y así poder tomar algo caliente.

-Pues empieza a comer sin mí. –Respondió la chica algo ofendida.

-Sabes que no puedo, Yuzu no quiere. –Le dijo Ichigo tomándola por el hombro.

-¿Ya peleando a estas horas de la mañana? –Preguntó Isshin a Rukia, sin esperar contestación, todas las mañanas desde hace dos meses eran iguales.- Aún no se cómo aguantas a mi hijo.

-¡¡Papá!! –Sólo pudo responder Ichigo, ya que Rukia lo interrumpió.

-Paciencia, mucha paciencia. –Y todos se rieron. Tras sentarse a la mesa a los pocos minutos, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy yo. –Dijo Karin. Volvió corriendo y con cara de preocupación.- Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, dos tipos muy raros preguntan por vosotros.

Los muchachos se miraron sabiendo a quien se iban a encontrar en la puerta, pero no sabían con qué intenciones podían venir. Se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, Rukia se veía seriamente afectada, así que Ichigo decidió cogerla de la mano para darle algo de seguridad, y funcionó.

-Renji. –Las sospechas de la morena se confirmaban. – Nii-sama.

-Rukia. –Fue lo único que llegó a decir su hermano, ya que Renji los interrumpió.

-Cuanto tiempo. –Sonrió, todo iba bien.- Tenemos que hablar con vosotros.

-Renji, -interrumpió Rukia- me gustaría hablar con mi nii-sama a solas. –Todos asintieron con la cabeza.- Ven, nii-sama, subiremos al cuarto.

-Bien, Ichigo, yo me quedaré contigo. –Contestó Abarai.

-Más vale tú, que Byakuya, no me ha mirado con muy buena cara ¿verdad? –Le preguntaba el shinigami sustituto mientras iban pasando al salón donde todavía desayunaba su familia. Aunque el par de pelirrojos se sentó en un sofá mientras el resto terminaba su comida.

-A mi me parece normal, nunca respetas su rango. –Se rió.- Venía a informaros a Rukia y a ti sobre lo decidido en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Suéltalo ya Renji, estamos esperando mucho tiempo por saber que ocurría.

-Bien, Kuchiki Taicho apeló por vosotros ante la cámara de los 43, consiguiendo que Rukia se quedará aquí contigo legalmente. –Ichigo comenzó a sonreir.- Pero –"Siempre hay un pero" pensaba Kurosaki-, no puede dejar de ser shinigami, y estaréis constantemente vigilados por alguien de la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Y quien es ese alguien? –Ichigo preguntó eso pensando en Byakuya y mientras lo hacía se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Por ahora yo. –Dijo alegremente Abarai.- Pero iremos rotando, ya que al ser Teniente no puedo pasar todo el tiempo en este mundo.

-Normal.

Tras la conversación, Rukia bajó muy contenta anunciando que su Nii-sama se quedaría unos días en el mundo humano, y Renji, por supuesto. Ella se quedaría asignada a esa zona siempre, ya que no se podía separar al equipo sustituto que tan bien había funcionado. Ahora ya no.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por pasaros por aquí, espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

Gracias.


End file.
